Poke Rangers: Orre
by Starfighter364
Summary: Orre is in danger, who is going to save it? Do you really need to ask? Send in monsters by private messages. Shingo, Mark, and Hexagon Rangers, oh boy.
1. Prologue

I have permission from Yankee Fan2 to make this.

Here is the story. Orre was recovering from the Shadow Pokemon plots, the police were still after the remaining Cipher Admins. Ho-oh and Lugia were released from their respective trainers and began watching over Orre. Many plots to rule the world have been started by different groups, One is lead by Evice, who has busted out of jail, another is lead by the trio of Miror B, Ein, and Ardos, Team Snagum has a new leader and has started being bad again and is trying to rule the world. No one suspected that a demon name Kaginz would come up and try to take over the world, the stepping stone is Orre, and he has control of most of it, he also turned Lugia into XD001 again. Orre needs heroes, and in its time of need Ho-oh has called a teenage boy and his Pikachu to save the world. In a land where rules don't apply, these two must stop the threats to the world, but the question remains, can they do it?

Rangers

Name: Anthony

Description/Personality: A 16 year old boy, he's lone-wolf, but not a mean person. He is very stubborn. If you befriend him, you'll have an ally who won't betray you, and always be there for you if he can, become his enemy and you will have a hard time. He has Psychic powers that are just starting to develop. His Pokemon are a Pikachu with stats even Mewtwo would envy, A clone of Mewtwo who wasn't treated badly, because of that he is kind, everywhere the original(if you can call it that) had purple, this Mewtwo has green, this clone is still a baby, so although it is stronger and smarter than most Pokemon, he isn't as strong or smart as the original Mewtwo, Anthony also has a high level Umbreon and Espeon, along with the final stages of all starter Pokemon. He is very smart and can make new weapons. He leads a resistance.

Name: Pikachu

Description/Personality: Anthony's Pikachu, they share a strong link, and can talk through thoughts. He has stats even Mewtwo would envy, but is only used in battles when it is an emergency. He is a lot like Anthony.

Resistance members

The resistance is made up of the former Kids Grid, Willie, Justy and the other Pre-gym members, Cail, Duking, Silva, Gonzap and a few ex-Snagum members, Skrub, Eagun, Jovi, Eldes, and a new person who wasn't in any of the games, Josh.

Name: Josh

Description/Personality: A 15 year old boy who is Anthony's best friend. He is crazy, but is always there for his friends. He has a Wartortle and a Croconaw. He is just as stubborn as Anthony.


	2. Chapter 1: Call to destiny part 1

I don't own Power Rangers, Pokemon, or the idea Poke Rangers. This starts before Mariah was banished by Dawson in Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers.

"talking"

Description of what's going on or something a character is doing.

'thoughts'

_"Translated Pokemon Speech"_

/beginning or end of a battle/

Anthony is one of the only humans that can understand all Pokemon, almost everyone who can't is able to understand their Pokemon though, all members of the resistance group have known Pikachu for a while and have an idea of what he says, but only Anthony knows for sure. In any battle that isn't a ranger battle I'll put down who is on each side in the beginning, but more may come.

Chapter 1: Call to destiny part 1

The peaceful Phenac City, one of the few places in Orre that hasn't been captured. The people got a shock one day when they heard an explosion. Suddenly some of the members of a resistance group led by a boy named Anthony that helps the people of Orre went by on hover boards while holding lasers, they were followed by some members of Team Cipher on a different kind of hover board.

"Anthony! They're still after us!" Jovi said with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Jovi, we can handle this!" Anthony said confidently.

"He's right let's do it!" Josh said, just as confident as Anthony.

_"They don't stand a chance!"_ Pikachu said.

"I'm ready." Skrub said.

"Are you sure Skrub? These guys used to be your allies, it may be tough." Anthony asked.

"That was many years ago, I have changed my ways and won't hold back." Skrub said ready to battle.

"Then let's do this!" Anthony said as the battle began.

/Anthony, Jovi, Josh, Pikachu, and Skrub vs. 6 Cipher Peons/

"Is that Skrub?" The first Cipher Peon asked, obviously surprised.

"It is! Skrub where have you been?" The second Cipher Peon asked.

"Yeah, and why are you with them?" The third Cipher Peon asked confused.

"I think he turned on us!" The fourth Cipher Peon declared.

"That's right! I've changed my ways and fight for the side of good now!" Skrub said proudly.

"You traitor!" The fifth Cipher Peon shouted. He went up to attack Skrub, but Skrub blasted him with his laser.

"No!" The sixth Cipher Peon shouted as Cipher Peon5 crashed. The remaining Cipher Peons went up to attack.

"Let's end this now!" Anthony shouted. "Mewtwo! It's time!" The baby Mewtwo appears beside him floating instead of on a hover board. "Shadow Ball!"

"I'm on it!" said Mewtwo as he launched a Shadow Ball at the remaining members.

/Victory- Anthony's Resistance/

"Darn it!" The first Cipher Peon shouted as Anthony's Resistance left. "That resistance is getting on my nerves!"

Anthony and friends arrived at Pyrite Town and walked into their base, which was the old base of the Kids Grid.

"Anthony, how did it go?" Secc asked while working on the computer.

"We got the part from Cipher's base, and clobbered half a dozen Cipher Peons on the way back." Anthony said while handing Secc the parts.

"What's the part going to be used for anyway?" Josh asked.

"If it works we can get to The Under, which will be good since I don't know how long we have until they find this place." Secc replied.

"It's been so long since we've seen The Under, I can't wait to be back home." Nett said obviously happy.

"Yeah, and the way we're using this there is no way they know what we're up to, did you copy Cipher's notes and delete the original?" Secc asked.

"Yeah, they won't be able to make another one of those anytime soon." Anthony replied with a smirk. "So how close to finished are you?"

"I just finished." Secc said. "Here!" He hands everyone weird watches.

"We went through that for watches?" Josh asked angrily.

"Not just watches, but ones that can communicate with each other no matter how far apart, and also teleport you just about anywhere." Secc said.

"Let's try them out!" Anthony said, he was obviously excited.

"Just press the button on the side." Secc said as they did so, and they teleported into The Under, just as they hoped.

"Yes! Now they can't get to us!" Anthony said excited.

**Meanwhile out in a castle in space.**

"I'm free!" A demon said after his followers broke him out of a seal that kept him in place.

"Yes Master Kaginz, and we also managed to keep the parts of Orre that you took over under control for you." A Typhlosion with red eyes, green claws, and all kinds of military weapons said.

"Very good Typhlosion Commando, now I'll will be able to resume where I left off." Kaginz said. "That stupid Phoenix stopped me when I was almost finished, but not this time! XD001!" Kaginz called in a loud voice.

"I'm here master." XD001 said while landing in front of Kaginz.

"I'm about to attack Phenac City, no doubt that Ho-oh will try to stop me, when he does I want you to destroy him!" Kaginz said while laughing evilly.

"Of course master." XD001 said in monotone.

"Nothing shall stop us!" Kaginz declared.

**Meanwhile back in The Under**

"Wow! This place is big!" Josh said in amazement.

"I know." Anthony said while walking around. Suddenly he fell into a pit in the ground and Pikachu soon followed.

"Anthony! Pikachu!" Jovi screamed as they fell, they went unconscious as they landed. It was a few hours before Anthony and Pikachu woke up.

"What happened?" Anthony asked, obviously surprised while he looked around.

_"We fell down a pit, I wonder where we are."_ Pikachu said while he also looked around.

_"So, you are finally awake!"_ A voice said from above them, they looked up and saw Ho-oh.

"Ho-oh! What are you doing here?" Anthony asked in surprise.

_"I have been here since I battled with Kaginz."_ Ho-oh said

"Kaginz? He's the demon that was locked away by a special seal a few months ago after taking over most of Orre, right?" Anthony asked.

_"Yes, and I put the seal on him, but it won't hold him forever, in fact, I felt its power disappear just moments ago."_ Ho-oh said. _"I don't have the power to do that again."_

"What? That means there's nothing that can stop him!" Anthony shouted. "What do we do?"

_"That is easy, I want you to become my Poke Rangers!" _Ho-oh said

"Did you say Poke Rangers?" Anthony asked in surprise. "I've heard of them."

_"Yes I did, behold the orb!" _Ho-oh said as an orb appeared out of nowhere and showed a picture of Kaginz. _"This is Kaginz, as you know, he has control of most of Orre, he also has many followers, including Lugia, who was turned into a Shadow Pokemon again, we must free Lugia."_ The orb showed three different pictures. _"These are Mariah, Dawson, and Mewtwo; they are all threats to the planet. Mariah has just gotten out of an imprisonment and is trying to take over Hoenn, my friend Rayquaza has Poke Rangers of his own fighting her, Dawson is Mariah's boss, and is not happy with her failures, I think he will soon punish her, and Mewtwo is one of the most deadly, he hates humans and wants to destroy them all and Mew, the trainers of Kanto are holding back Mewtwo, but having a hard time . We can leave Mariah and Dawson to the other rangers, and Mewtwo to the trainers of Kanto for now, we'll help them as they need it, but right now Kaginz is the main problem, he is stronger and more evil than all of them combined._ Ho-oh said. _"The world needs you, will you help?"_

"Yes, we will." Anthony said confidently. "If we don't we're dead anyway, so we should at least try."

_"Kaginz won't know what hit him!" _Pikachu said also confidently.

_"These are your Morphers."_ Ho-oh said as one appeared on Pikachu's wrist, and two appeared on Anthony's wrists. _"Pikachu, you shall be the Golden Pikachu Ranger, you can speak English when morphed. You have the Ho-oh Shield and the Pika Lance."_ Ho-oh said. _"Anthony, you shall be the Twilight Ranger, you have many powers, I don't know how to unlock most of them, but when you do unlock them you will become the strongest ranger in the world. You have the Twilight Sword, Umbreon and Espeon blasters, and the Phoenix Bow."_ Ho-oh said.

"I see, and what about the rules?" Anthony asked. "I know that Poke Rangers have a code of rules to listen to."

_"Normally yes, but in Orre there are no set rules, you choose how you use the power."_

"Don't worry, we'll be responsible." Anthony said.

_"Pikachu's are Yellow, not Gold, what is that about?" _Pikachu asked.

_"Don't worry about it, that doesn't matter." _Ho-oh said.

_"Ok." _Pikachu said as an alarm went off. _"What's going on?"_

_"It is Kaginz; he has sent a monster to attack, view the orb!" _Ho-oh said as Typhlosion Commando appeared on the orb. _"This is Typhlosion Commando, he is Kaginz most loyal follower, he isn't too powerful, but he isn't a pushover either. Get ready to fight rangers!"_

"Right! Twilight Power!" Anthony shouted.

_"Golden Force!" _Pikachu shouted. Pikachu had a gold suit, with Pikachu ears, while Anthony had a suit that was half Black and half White going diagonally, except for the helmet, which the bottom half was Black and the top was White, it also had Mewtwo's ears.

"These fools! They will learn the power of Master Kaginz!" Typhlosion Commando said as he destroyed buildings.

"Stop right there!" Anthony said arriving.

"We won't let you hurt innocent people!" Pikachu said with confidence in his voice.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Typhlosion Commando asked.

"We're the Poke Rangers!" Anthony and Pikachu said at the same time.

"Fools! Do you think you frighten me? I'll show you what happens when you cross Master Kaginz!" Typhlosion Commando shouted.

**End of Chapter**

So, now things are going to get interesting, next chapter is the rangers' first fight. How will this all turn out? Wait and see. Please review!


	3. Chapter 2: Call to destiny part 2

I don't own Power Rangers, Pokemon, or the idea Poke Rangers.

"talking"

Description of what's going on or something a character is doing.

'thoughts'

_"Translated Pokemon Speech"_

/beginning or end of a battle/

Chapter 2: Call to destiny part 2

"Let's do this!" Anthony shouted as he and Pikachu charged at Typhlosion Commando.

"Try this on for size!" Typhlosion Commando said as he took out a grenade launcher and shot out a grenade, both rangers were hit by the explosion and were thrown back.

'Pikachu! We need to do something to protect ourselves from any other weapons he may have, and when speaking out loud we'll have to call each other by our ranger forms so no one finds out.' Anthony thought to Pikachu.

'Agreed, you take my shield and go after him.' Pikachu thought to Anthony.

'Ok, and you take the Espeon Blaster and cover me.' Anthony thought as they exchanged weapons.

"Will you two do something instead of just standing over there?" Typhlosion Commando asked them.

"Oh, we will." Anthony said as he charged him with his Twilight Sword out, and the Ho-oh Shield in front of him. Typhlosion Commando blasted away, but his attacks didn't get through the shield.

"What? No!" Typhlosion Commando shouted as Anthony sliced him with his sword and Pikachu blasted him.

"Let's finish this!" Anthony shouted. He held his Phoenix Bow strait out in front of him, with the Twilight Sword on top and the Espeon and Umbreon Blasters to the side, Pikachu had the Pika Lance on the Bottom and the Ho-oh Shield on top of the Twilight Sword.

"Orre Cannon!" Both rangers shouted at the same time as the blast hit Typhlosion Commando.

"No! I can't loose!" Typhlosion Commando shouted as he started growing until he got to the size of a Sky Scraper. "Take that you fools!"

"Ho-oh! Now would be a good time for some Zords!" Anthony shouted intothe Morpher on his right arm.

_"There's only one problem." _Ho-oh said back.

"What's that?" Anthony asked.

_"We only have one Zord, the rest are scattered, but I will get it ready." _Ho-oh replied

"What are you going to do now you fools!" Typhlosion Commando shouted as he started laughing, then he was hit by a Sacred Fire attack from a Ho-oh Zord.

"A Ho-oh Zord?" Anthony said in surprise.

"It's me Ho-oh, but I've transformed into a Zord." Ho-oh replied in English. "I'm able to speak through your morpher in English when I'm a Zord."

"I'll get you for that!" Typhlosion Commando shouted.

"We'll see about that! Ho-oh, use Sacred Fire again!" Anthony shouted, but as Ho-oh prepared to use Sacred Fire he was hit by a Shadow Blast.

"What the heck!" Pikachu shouted as he looked up and saw XD001, also in Zord form.

_"Give up Ho-oh, you can't defeat my master!"_ XD001 said.

_"Never! I will destroy Kaginz and free you!" Ho-oh said fiercely. _

_"That will never happen."_ XD001 responded as he prepared a Shadow Blast.

"Ho-oh!" Both rangers shouted, suddenly their morphers started glowing and shot a beam into the sky which cause a flash of light, and when it was over four new Zords stood in front of them. There were an Espeon and Umbreon Zords, a Golden Pikachu Zord, and a Mewtwo Zord.

"Yeah! Zords of our own!" Pikachu shouted.

"Let's do this!" Anthony shouted as Pikachu jumped the Golden Pikachu Zord and he jumped into the Mewtwo Zord. "Megazord Transformation!" The Mewtwo Zord's arms went inside the body of the Zord and then the Espeon and Umbreon Zord attached, Espeon Zord became the left arm and Umbreon Zord became the right arm."Orre Megazord!"

"I'm ready for link up." Pikachu told Anthony. The Pikachu Zord got big enough for the Orre Megazord to ride on, and that's just what happened.

"Pika Orre Megazord!" Both rangers shouted.

"What's going on?" Typhlosion Commando asked.

"Ho-oh! You take care of XD001, we'll handle this guy!" Anthony shouted.

"Thank you." Ho-oh said through Anthony's morpher. Ho-oh and XD001 took their battle to the sky.

"Let's finish this guy off!" Pikachu said to Anthony.

"Yeah! Volt Tackle Blade" Anthony shouted as the Pikachu Zord began to use Volt Tackle and a sword that Anthony had time to find while talking to Ho-oh came out of the Umbreon Zord's mouth. The attack hit and an explosion was caused, but when it was finished Typhlosion Commando got up weakly.

"You win this time rangers, but I'll get my revenge." Typhlosion Commando said as he and XD001 vanished.

**Later at the Under**

The rest of the resistance group was told what happened by Anthony, since he felt his team should know, his resistance group promised to help in any way they could, and so the resistance was now stronger than ever and ready to save the world.

**Meanwhile, at Kaginz castle**

"So, Ho-oh has chosen Poke Rangers? No matter, this is only a minor setback. It will make victory that much sweeter. Horlics!" Kaginz shouted as many creatures that looked like completely black humans with short silver cones on front on them appeared, Kaginz and all his minions started laughing evilly.

**End of Chapter**

Well that's it for this chapter, next chapter the rangers meet Deoxys. Please review, and if it isn't to much trouble could you read and review my other stories?


	4. Chapter 3: Anthony's Form Change

I don't own Power Rangers, Pokemon, or the idea Poke Rangers.

"talking"

Description of what's going on or something a character is doing.

'thoughts'

_"Translated Pokemon Speech"_

/beginning or end of a battle/

From now on I'll put TC down when talking about Typhlosion Commando.

Chapter 3: Anthony's Form Change

**In the middle of the night in the dessert near the Snagum Hideout**

A mysterious figure flew away at a high speed, it was being chased by 8 members of Team Snagum on hover boards.

'I must get away.' The mysterious figure thought in fear while flying.

"Deoxys! Do not resist!" A member of Team Snagum shouts to the mysterious figure.

'I won't give up! I can't let them capture me!' Deoxys thought. 'I need help though.'

"It won't stop! Open fire!" Another member shouted as they started shooting at Deoxys with lasers.

'I won't let it end this way!' Deoxys thought as he launched a Psychic at the Team Snagum members, 3 got hit, but the rest dodged. Deoxys was then hit by the lasers of the remaining members. 'No, I can't let this happen! Only one hope left, I must contact someone and hope that they will help.' Deoxys then made contact with the first creature he could, and as luck would have it, the first was Ho-oh. 'Help me!'

_"Who's that?"_ Ho-oh asked in surprise as Deoxys voice appeared out of nowhere.

'My name is Deoxys, and I need help. A group of people calling themselves Team Snagum are chasing me, and I'm about to get captured!' Deoxys thought in a hurry. 'Please help me! I'm in the dessert near their base.'

_"Hold on, I'll send in help!" _Ho-oh said as he contacted the resistance.

**At Phenac City**

"Well, that's that." Jovi said to the resistance as they walked out of a store.

"I hate shopping." Anthony said in annoyance as they walked away.

"Well, we all got something we want or needed, so let's get back to the base." Secc said Anthony and Pikachu's communicators started beeping, they walked into a dark ally so nobody would hear them as they talked to Ho-oh.

"Anthony here, what's wrong Ho-oh?" Anthony asked.

_"A Pokemon named Deoxys is being chased by Team Snagum near their base, I need you and your resistance to get there and help him." _Ho-oh said.

"We're on it." Anthony said as they all teleported to The Under and got on their hover boards and flew to the location they were told to go to.

"There they are!" Josh shouted as they came closer.

"Look! It's that resistance! Be careful!" One of the Snagum members said with worry in his voice.

"They can't be as good as people say!" Another member shouted. All of a sudden a bunch of Horlics appeared.

"What the?" Yet another member said as they got attacked by the Horlics. "We've got to get out of here!" They all flew away.

"What are those?" Anthony asked in confusion.

_"Those are Horlics, they are servants of Kaginz, be very careful against them!" _Ho-oh explained.

_"Why would they chase off Team Snagum?"_ Pikachu asked.

_"They must want to capture Deoxys as well." _Ho-oh said. _"You must stop them, but be careful, only lasers can destroy them, they will just multiply if hit by anything else."_

"Ok, I'll go stop the Horlics, you guys go after Team Snagum." Anthony said to the rest of the resistance.

"Alright, we're on it!" Josh said as everyone except Anthony went after Team Snagum.

"Twilight Power!" Anthony shouted as he morphed. "Umbreon and Espeon Blasters! Fire!" Anthony blasted all of the Horlics, making short work of them. "Are you alright?" Anthony asked Deoxys as he got up.

_"Yes, thank you."_ Deoxys said with gratitude. _"Who are you?"_

"I'm the Anthony, the Twilight Ranger." Anthony told Deoxys. "I'll bring you to The Under so Ho-oh can figure out what to do with you."

_"Did you say Ho-oh?"_ Deoxys asked. 

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Anthony asked in surprise. "Ho-oh's the one who asked us to help you."

_"I've been looking for Ho-oh for a few years." _Deoxys replied to Anthony. _"I need some help from him."_

"Then let's go!" Anthony said as he teleported them both to The Under. When they arrived Deoxys and Ho-oh introduced themselves to each other.

_"So, you are one of the three Deoxys, what do you need help with?" _Ho-oh asked.

"Wait a minute! Three Deoxys?" Anthony asked in surprise.

_"Yes, there are three Deoxys, two are good, but one is evil, the evil one is imprisoned in Hoenn." _Ho-oh explained. _"Even most Legendary Pokemon don't know that there are three Deoxys though."_

_"Yes, and the other Deoxys, my best friend, was kidnapped by a demon called Kaginz. Kaginz is using her power to help his evil plans against her will. I need help freeing her."_ Deoxys said with a look of sadness on his face.

"We're fighting Kaginz! He's the one who sent the Horlics after you!" Anthony told Deoxys.

_"This is good for me, I was hoping that you'd be willing to help me, but now I know we already have a common enemy in Kaginz, I'll help you defeat Kaginz if you help me free my friend." _Deoxys said.

"_That is up to my rangers. Anthony, will you help Deoxys?" _Ho-oh asked.

"Yes, I will. I would help anyway, but now that I know that Kaginz is behind the trouble Deoxys has, I see no reason not to help." Anthony said.

_"I'll help too!" _Pikachu said while coming down.

"How long have you been there?" Anthony asked.

"Pretty much the whole time." Josh said as the rest of the resistance came down.

"You have all of our support." Gonzap said while sitting down in a chair. "I can't understand you, so I don't know what your asking, but if Anthony is giving you his support, then so will the rest of you."

_"Thank you."_ Deoxys said, once again with gratitude in his voice. _"I can help you out." _There was a flash of light from Anthony's morphers and from Deoxys. _"I have the ability to turn into a Zord, you can now call on me in Zord form."_

"Like Ho-oh." Anthony said.

_"Yes, I have heard of Ho-oh having that power too, also you can now use Form Change, but you can only stay in Speed Form for a few minutes." _Deoxys explained.

"That will make things easier." Anthony replied while looking at the morpher on his right arm.

"Hey Pikachu, I've got something for you." Secc said while holding up Pikachu's shield. "I've been working on your shield, and I've made it so you can use it as a laser."

_"That will be useful against the Horlics."_ Pikachu replied while taking his shield.

**Meanwhile, at Kaginz's castle**

"No! This is not good! Now they have a Deoxys as well!" Kaginz shouted angrily. "I must remember to try to stay calm, when the villains get angry, that's usually when the heroes get the advantage. Viper!"

"Yes master?" A combination of Seviper and Arbok said while entering the room.

"We must strike now! The rangers are getting too strong too quick!" Kaginz said. "Go to the Realgam Tower and cause as much destruction as possible."

"Yes master, consider it done." Viper replied while going down to Realgam Tower.

**At The Under**

"I guess we have to wait for Kaginz to attack before we can do anything." Anthony said as the alarm went of.

_"Rangers, view the orb!" _Ho-oh said as they did so and saw Viper attacking Realgam Tower. _"This is Viper, it is a good thing that you have found Deoxys, because the level of Viper's powers are so strong they're off the charts. You must be very careful in this fight. Be careful of his Toxic Sword, it is very deadly."_

"I'm ready! Twilight Power!" Anthony shouted as he teleported to Realgam Tower.

_"Golden Force!" _Pikachu shouted as he also teleported to Realgam Tower.

**At Realgam Tower**

"This is too easy!" Viper said while swinging his Toxic Sword.

"That's enough!" Anthony shouted as he and Pikachu arrived.

"You must be the Orre Poke Rangers." Viper said with a smirk. "To bad for you this attack was just meant to bring you out to fight! Horlics!" A group of Horlics appeared.

"You take Viper, I'll take the Horlics." Pikachu said while going to fight the Horlics.

"Alright! Now! Form Change!" Anthony said as he changed into Power Form and hit Viper with his sword.

"Oh yeah? Take this!" Viper shouted as he brought down his own sword, but Anthony changed into Defense Form and took little damage.

"Is that the best you can do?" Anthony asked as he changed into speed mode and repeatedly struck at Viper.

"That's it!" Viper said as he began to grow. "Let's see how you do now." XD001 came down and got ready to fight.

"Looks like I got finished just in time!" Pikachu said as he finished off the Horlics. "Ready Anthony?"

"Yeah!" Anthony said, ready to battle.

"Poke Zords Power Up!" They both shouted. Ho-oh and Deoxys appeared and turned into their Zord forms, and the other Zords came out of a hidden cave deep underground in the middle of the dessert. Ho-oh and XD001 flew into the air to fight.

"Orre Megazord!" Anthony shouted as the Megazord formed.

"I connect too, the Megazord will still be called the Orre Megazord." Deoxys said through one of Anthony's morphers. Deoxys connected. The Orre Megazord then got on the Pikachu Zord.

"Pika Orre Megazord!" Both Rangers shouted.

"I've already seen this before when you fought TC! You stand no chance!" Viper declared.

"We'll see!" Anthony shouted!

"Volt Tackle Slash!" Both Rangers shouted as the Megazord began the attack.

"Speed Form!" Anthony shouted as the Deoxys part of the Zord changed to Speed Form, causing the whole Megazord to go into Speed Form, Viper didn't have time to defend and got hit. "Espeon Laser!" Anthony shouted as a laser appeared from the Espeon Zord's mouth, Viper was hit by the laser several times.

"I'll be back!" Viper says as he disappears. Ho-oh then hits XD001 with Sacred Fire, XD001 flies away.

_"I'll be back Ho-oh!" _XD001 said as he flew away.

**Later, back in The Under**

_"Now that we have Deoxys on our side we have gained great power, this is the first step in a long journey to defeating Kaginz." _Ho-oh said as Secc came down.

"Hey guys, I just finished a device that will allow us to understand Deoxys and Ho-oh, but they're the only ones it works on right now." Secc said as he activated it.

_"With all of this support Kaginz will go down in no time!" _Deoxys declared.

"That's right!" Anthony shouted as everyone placedahand on top of his.

**Meanwhile at Kaginz's castle**

"These rangers are getting to be a handful, if I don't defeat them soon I'll have a very hard time doing so." Kaginz said.

"I've got an idea!" TC said as he whispered something in Kaginz ear.

"I like it! Those Rangers won't stand a chance!" Kaginz said as he and TC started to laugh evilly.

End of Chapter 

Ok, next chapter is called Clone Wars, it will introduce a new ranger at the end, an evil ranger. I'm almost out of monsters, I really need some more, please review.


	5. Chapter 4: Clone Wars

I don't own Power Rangers, Pokemon, the idea Poke Rangers, or anything to do with Mario.

"talking"

Description of what's going on or something a character is doing.

'thoughts'

_"Translated Pokemon Speech"_

/beginning or end of a battle/

Chapter 4: Clone Wars

**At Kaginz Castle **

"Dusclone! Come in here!" Kaginz shouted as a Dusclops monster with a sharp end on its head with a transmitter came in, he was holding a black whip in his left hand.

"Yes master. How may I serve you?" Dusclone asked while bowing.

"I want you to go to Orre and find one of the Orre Rangers, wait until he's alone, and then kidnap and clone him." Kaginz said.

"Of course master, I will not fail you." Dusclops said.

"See that you don't, those rangers are getting too powerful." Kaginz said as Dusclone disappeared.

**At Phenac City **

"Well, that was fun." Josh said as he, Jovi, Cail, Silva, Pikachu, and Anthony walked out of the Phenac Colosseum.

"Yeah, I'm glad that the Colosseum re-opened." Silva replied.

"So, what now guys?" Jovi asked the others.

"First, we should go to the Pokemon Center to go heal our Pokemon, most of them are tired from the battles. Then maybe we could go see a movie at the theater that just opened." Anthony said.

"I wonder what's playing." Cail stated. "Hey Anthony, what did it say was on?"

"A movie they're calling Orre Poke Rangers." Anthony replied with a grin.

"Great, you guys fight two battles and they already make a movie of you." Josh said while shaking his head.

"How close do you think it is to the real thing?" Jovi asked the group.

"Won't know until we see it." Anthony replied as they went into the center. "Could you heal our Pokemon?" He asked the nurse behind the counter. They handed her all of their Pokemon except Pikachu, Josh's Croconaw, and Anthony's Mewtwo.

"Yes, they should be better in a few minutes, in the mean time why don't you go have some fun?" The nurse asked them.

"Ok." Anthony said as they walked out. "Mewtwo, come on out." Anthony said as Mewtwo appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes Daddy?" Mewtwo asked while looking at Anthony.

"I'll never get used to him calling you daddy." Josh said to Anthony.

"Mewtwo, I need you to keep an eye on our Pokemon in the center, this region may be better than before, but there is still criminal activity, oh and try not to be seen, you remember what happened last time." Anthony said.

**Flashback **

Anthony was walking to Mt. Battle, Mewtwo was floating behind him in plain sight. All of the sudden a crowd of people gathered around looking at Mewtwo, they were commenting about how unusual Mewtwo looked, and that they had never seen a Pokemon like that before, some of the girls were talking about how cute or adorable he was. It was annoying, but not too bad, that is until someone realized what kind of Pokemon Mewtwo was, he told the rest of the crowd about how Mewtwo is supposed to be the most powerful of all Pokemon and is very rare, and until now was thought to be one of a kind. After that, Anthony was bombarded with questions about how and where he caught Mewtwo and some people even begged him to trade Mewtwo to them, he of course refused to trade.

**End Flashback **

"I remember." Mewtwo shuddered at the memory.

"Good." Anthony replied. "Anyway, you never know what will happen, so watch the others."

"I will dad." Mewtwo said as he teleported into a hidden spot inside the Pokemon Center.

_"Let's go see that movie!" _Pikachu said excitedly. They started walking to the theater, but a big piece of a building came down between Pikachu and the rest and separated them. Dusclone came out of nowhere and stayed hidden so that Pikachu couldn't see him.

"Pikachu! Are you ok?" Anthony asked with concern in his voice.

_"Yeah it missed me!" _Pikachu responded.

"We'll move it so don't worry!" Anthony said as the resistance members with him began helping him move the piece.

"Hello Pikachu." Dusclone said so quietly that only Pikachu could hear.

_"Who are you?" _Pikachu asked.

"I'm Dusclone, I've been sent by Kaginz." Dusclone said as he threw a rubber net over Pikachu.

_"Let me go!" _Pikachu shouted.

"Never." Dusclone said. "Now to begin the next phase of the plan." The transmitter on his head scanned Pikachu and then aimed at a spot on the ground, an exact replica of Pikachu was now standing in that spot.

_"What did you do?" _Pikachu asked in horror.

"I have cloned you, now the clone will destroy your trainer." Dusclone said. "Get the Twilight Ranger all alone and then destroy him!"

_"Yes Master." _The Pikachu clone said as Dusclone disappeared with Pikachu. Anthony and the others managed to get the building piece out of the way.

"Pikachu! Are you alright?" Anthony asked.

_"Yes, but that was close." _The Pikachu clone said.

"I don't think that was an accident, bet you that was done by Kaginz." Anthony said.

"What would be the point? Nothing happened." Josh said in confusion.

"Let's get back to The Under." Anthony said as they teleported.

**At The Under**

_"I see." _Ho-oh said as Anthony told him about what happened. _"You never know how Kaginz works, this could be part of a plan." _Suddenly the alarm went off.

_"This is not good." _Deoxys said with worry.

"What is it?" Anthony asked.

_"There are two attacks at once, one of Kaginz's monsters in the middle of the desert and Miror B is attacking Phenac City." _Deoxys replied. "_The monster is called Dusclone, he can create clones, but only one living thing at a time."_

"Anthony, you and Pikachu take on the monster, your resistance can go after Miror B." Ho-oh said. 

"Right!" Anthony said. "Twilight Power!"

_"Golden Force!"_ The Pikachu clone said.

**In the desert **

"Well, you've made it!" Dusclone said as the rangers as they arrived.

"Yes, and now that we're in the middle of the desert, I'm going to destroy the fake!" Anthony said as he slashed the Pikachu clone with the Twilight Sword.

"What are you doing?" The Pikachu clone asked.

"Don't play innocent, I've known since you were created that you were a fake." Anthony responded.

"How!" Dusclone asked in shock.

"I have a mind link with Pikachu, through the mind link he told me he was captured, plus because of the mind link I could tell since I didn't have one with the fake." Anthony explained. "Time to end this!" Anthony said as he slashed the clone and it was destroyed.

"So, the plan didn't work, well let's try this!" Dusclone said as he cloned Anthony. "Destroy him!"

"This will be over quickly! Speed mode!" Anthony shouted as he went into speed mode.

"I'll do what you do! Speed mode!" The clone shouted, but to his surprise nothing happened, Anthony then attacked him. "Why can't I form change?"

"You may be a clone of me, but you don't have Deoxys's power, so you can't form change." Anthony explained as he finished off the clone. He then went after Dusclone

"I'll create another clone!" Dusclone shouted as he started scanning Anthony, but before he could make the clone, Anthony finished him off, a beam of blue light went up into the air, but no one noticed.

**At Kaginz's castle **

"I'm not done yet! Grow!" Kaginz yelled as a beam of light hit Dusclone and he grew.

**At the desert **

"I'm back and better than ever!" Dusclone shouted.

"Not for long!" Anthony shouted.

_"Anthony, we have found Pikachu and we're teleporting him to you." _Ho-oh said as Pikachu teleported in.

_"Golden Force!" _Pikachu shouted as he morphed.

"Poke Zords Power Up!" Anthony and Pikachu shouted as the Zords appeared. Mewtwo, Umbreon, Espeon, and Deoxys Zords combined, and then the Ho-oh Zord attached as the armor and wings.

"Orre Megazord!" Anthony shouted. The Pikachu Zord got bigger and the Orre Megazord got on top of it.

"Pika Orre Megazord!" Both rangers shouted.

"Let's do this!" Anthony said.

"Try this on for size!" Dusclone said as he cloned the Megazord, except for the Deoxys and Ho-oh Zords. "What the? I know I can only clone one living thing at a time, but that means one of them should have been copied!" XD001 turned into a Zord and connected to the cloned Megazord.

"Volt Tackle Slash!" Both rangers shouted. The Megazords both charged a each other and slashed, but the Pika Orre Megazord turned into Power Form before the attacks connected. All of the cloned Zords were destroyed and XD001 flew away. "Phoenix Meteor!" The Ho-oh Zord's wings flapped and created meteors which destroyed Dusclone.

**At Kaginz castle **

"I have failed you master, my plan was no good." TC said sadly.

"No, your plan was great, noone could have known that the rangers shared a mind link. Now we know and can't make the same mistake again." Kaginz said as Viper entered the room looking worried.

"Master Kaginz! The Twilight Ranger has invaded us and is heading to this room!" Viper said quickly.

"What! How is this possible, they have no way of getting here, not even with the teleporters!" Kaginz said angrily.

"I don't know, but I do know that it is him, because he's using Form Change." Viper said as they heard footsteps coming their way. The door to the room opened and in stepped a ranger, his suit was the same as Anthony's except the same shade of blue as Shadow Mario from Super Mario Sunshine.

"Who are you?" Kaginz asked in surprise.

"I'm Shadow Ranger, I'm the final ranger clone created by Dusclone." The ranger said.

"So that's why he couldn't clone Deoxys or Ho-oh! He already had a clone!" TC said.

"All other clones I saw were perfect replicas, how come you look different?" Kaginz asked Shadow Ranger.

"I was destroyed half way in my creation, so that's why I'm not the same color, I also don't have his weapons or Zords, but I do have a sword just like his, I call it the Shadow Blade." Shadow Ranger said and took out his sword. XD001 came down.

_"I'll be you're Zord." _XD001 said.

"Wait a second, Viper said you used Form Change, how can you?" Kaginz asked. "Not even the perfect clones could do that."

"The Twilight Ranger was using Form Change when he struck Dusclone, that gave me the ability." Shadow Ranger said.

"Well, Dusclone did fail me, but he left me with something that I use to destroy the rangers!" Kaginz said as he began laughing.

**At The Under **

"So you were cloned?" Josh asked Pikachu.

_"Yeah, but everything was alright in the end." _Pikachu replied. Anthony came in.

"I got our Pokemon from the Center." Anthony said as he gave everyone their Pokemon.

"We never got to see the movie." Jovi said sadly.

"Maybe not, but we will someday, I'm sure they'll have it on for a long time." Anthony said.

**End of Chapter **

I can't figure out a good title for the next chapter, but it will be intense, the rangers meet the Shadow Ranger. Please review.


	6. Chapter 5: A New Power, part 1

I don't own Power Rangers or Pokemon, I also don't own Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers.

"talking"

Description of what's going on or something a character is doing.

'thoughts'

_"Translated Pokemon Speech"_

/beginning or end of a battle/

Chapter 5: A New Power, part one: Enter Shadow Ranger At Kaginz Castle

"Shadow Ranger, do you understand your orders?" Kaginz asked.

"Yes Master Kaginz. I'm to take Cameinferno down to Orre and destroy the rangers." Shadow Ranger replied.

"We'll finish them off this time for sure!" Kaginz said as he started laughing evilly.

**In The Under **

"I can't help but wonder why Dusclone couldn't create a clone of Deoxys or Ho-oh." Secc said while working on a computer.

"I have a bad feeling." Anthony said as the alarm went off.

_"What's going on?"_ Pikachu asked. 

_"View the orb." _Ho-oh said. Everyone turned to the orb, they saw the Shadow Ranger and a centaur-like Camerupt monster with a big hammer.

"What's the meaning of this?" Anthony asked angrily. "Since when is there an evil ranger, and one that looks a lot like me at that?"

_"This must be why Dusclone couldn't clone us." _Ho-oh said. _"This must be one of his clones."_

"It won't be around for long! I'll tear that fake apart!" Anthony shouted as his morphers appeared. "Twilight Power!" Anthony teleported to where the enemies were.

"Whoa! I've never seen Anthony like that!" Gonzap said after Anthony left.

_"Ho-oh, what about the other monster?"_ Pikachu asked.

_"The other monster is called Cameinferno. That hammer he has can cause shock waves and earthquakes, be careful against him."_ Ho-oh said.

"Look at the orb!" Josh shouted suddenly. Everyone turned to see Anthony in Speed Form battling Shadow Ranger and Cameinferno, Shadow Ranger was also in Speed Form.

_"No way! How is that possible?" _Pikachu asked. _"He doesn't have the power of Deoxys!"_

_"I don't know, but Anthony needs help, so go and help him." _Deoxys said.

_"Yeah! Golden Force!"_ Pikachu shouted. He teleported to where Anthony and the enemies were.

**At the desert **

"Darn it!" Anthony said as the combined force of Shadow Ranger and Cameinferno's attacks pushed him back.

"Are you ok?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, but I'm surprised about how strong they are working together, and that the fake has Form Change." Anthony said, both Anthony and Shadow Ranger changed back to Normal Form.

"I may not be the original, but I'm not a fake, my name is Shadow Ranger." Shadow Ranger told them. He pulled out the Shadow Blade and charged at Anthony.

"I won't lose!" Anthony shouted as he charged at Shadow Ranger with the Twilight Sword, their swords collided, it created an energy field so strong that it blew away everything around it.

"Wow! That was powerful!" Cameinferno said in surprise as he got up.

"Yeah, never make the Twilight Ranger mad." Pikachu said. "If he goes into a rage, then it takes a lot to stop him."

"Die Fake, Die!" Anthony shouted as he pushed back the Shadow Ranger and started slashing like a mad-man.

"This guy is crazy!" Cameinferno said, with signs of fear in his voice. "I've got to help!" Cameinferno used Earthquake, it was super effective on Pikachu, and caused a pause for Anthony that was just long enough for Shadow Ranger to take advantage of, and turned the tide of the battle. It looked like the Orre Rangers were going to lose, when all of a sudden, Anthony's Mewtwo appeared and blocked the Shadow Blade. He looked at Anthony and Pikachu, then looked at Shadow Ranger and Cameinferno, the last two he gave a glare with eyes so full of hate that it would scare even a Shadow Pokemon.

"You hurt my dad and uncle Pikachu. Now you die!" Mewtwo shouted as a blue aurora appeared around him and then turned dark red.

"What are you going to do?" Shadow Ranger asked smugly, then he was hit it the face so hard that he flew at a fast speed until he hit a hard rock, it broke, and he was too dazed to move.

"I've got to get out of here!" Cameinferno shouted before he was trapped by Mewtwo's Psychic powers and thrown at Shadow Ranger.

"Take this!" Mewtwo shouted as he started throwing giant rocks at Shadow Ranger and Cameinferno, they got out of the rubble after Mewtwo stopped, greatly beaten. They looked around to see no more rocks.

"Too bad, no more rocks, now I'll get my revenge for that!" Shadow Ranger shouted, but after a tap on the shoulder by Cameinferno, who then pointed to the side, he took back his words, because Mirage Island was heading towards them at a high speed. "This just isn't our day." The island landed on them.

**At the Sky Pillar while the rocks were being thrown **

Danny Dragonfly was looking over the edge, when all of the sudden he saw Mirage Island appear, go into the air, and head for Orre.

"Hey guys, I know that Mirage Island is special, but should it be flying towards Orre?" He asked.

"What!" All of the rangers said in surprise as they looked over the edge and saw Mirage Island well on its way to Orre.

"Orre, how odd." Rayquaza said. "I have a friend in that region."

"Do you think we should check it out?" Jack asked.

"I think my friend can handle it if it's a problem." Rayquaza replied.

**At the desert **

Shadow Ranger and Cameinferno got up, they looked like they could fall over and die at any moment.

"We're leaving this time rangers, but next time you won't be so lucky!" Shadow Ranger said as they teleported away.

**Kaginz Castle **

"We were so close!" Kaginz shouted in anger.

"That little Pokemon is a threat, it looks like getting it angry was a mistake." Shadow Ranger said. "Send us another monster when we're healed and we will most likely win."

"Most likely?" Kaginz asked.

"Yes, nothing is certain." Shadow Ranger replied.

"Very well, we will finish them off next time." Kaginz said.

**At The Under **

Anthony and Pikachu were healing from the last battle, both still in ranger form.

"Thanks Mewtwo." Pikachu said. "We'd be dead by now if it wasn't for you."

"Will you be ok?" Mewtwo asked with concern.

"Yeah, we will." Anthony said. "I can't believe it, I almost had him." Suddenly his morpher started glowing. "What's going on?"

_"You are gaining another power, and just in time!"_ Ho-oh said.

**Back at Kaginz Castle **

"Say hello to Drago!" Kaginz said as a creature with a Dragonair body a Flygon head, a Salamence head, and a Dragonite head came in.

"I shall be happy to serve you." Drago said before they all heard a scream. Viper came in.

"We have trouble! Articuno and Zapdos have invaded!" Viper said.

"What!" Kaginz shouted as both Pokemon flew in.

_"You will pay for what you did to Lugia!" _Zapdos said.

_"Prepare to suffer!"_ Articuno said as the two charged.

**End of Chapter **

So, what did you think? Just to let you know, Pikachu and Anthony aren't related. The next chapter is A New Power, part two: Time for the Battlizer.


	7. Chapter 6: A New Power, part 2

I don't own Power Rangers or Pokemon.

The 1ST Annual Poke Ranger Awards are coming up December 10th. Please check the forum or the authors for more information. (ALL AUTHORS WHO ARE WRITING POKE RANGERS, PLANNING POKE RANGERS OR REVAMPING POKE RANGERS MUST HAVE THIS UP FIRST THING BEFORE THE MAIN STORY PLEASE ON YOUR NEXT UPDATE, THANK YOU) Authors must have final submissions in by December 10th. Nominations are November 10th. So, please update and catch up to your goal as soon as you can.

"talking"

Description of what's going on or something a character is doing.

'thoughts'

_"Translated Pokemon Speech"_

/beginning or end of a battle/

Chapter 6: A New Power, part two: Time for the Battlizer

**At The Under**

"So what new power do I have?" Anthony asked when the glowing stopped.

_"The power of the Battlizer." _Ho-oh replied. _"It came just in time, because now you have a power that Shadow Ranger can't compete with."_

"Good, I can't wait to destroy that fake." Anthony said in anger.

**At Kaginz's Castle **

"Do you fools think you can win?" Kaginz asked.

_"Yes, we do." _Zapdos said as they charged their attacks, then suddenly they were both hit by a Shadow Blast as XD001 came in.

_"Lugia…" _Articuno said as they fainted.

"Great timing XD001." Kaginz said. "Now I'll turn them into Shadow Pokemon." A black beam hit both Pokemon, and they became Shadow Pokemon, they were then taken away. "Now, we strike again! We'll separate our forces so that the Rangers and that Mewtwo must go to different spots. TC, I want you to take the Horlics and attack Phenac City."

"Yes Master Kaginz." TC said.

"Viper, I want you and Cameinferno to attack Agate Village." Kaginz told them.

"Yes Master." Both of them replied.

"Shadow Ranger and Drago, go in the middle of the desert and wait, that Twilight Ranger will attack as soon as he sees you."

"As you command." Shadow Ranger said as everyone went where they were told.

**At The Under **

The alarm went off.

"Is it Shadow Ranger again?" Anthony asked.

_"No, it's TP and the Horlics attacking Phenac City."_ Ho-oh replied. Suddenly the alarm went off again. _"Viper and Cameinferno are attacking Agate Village." _It went off one more time. _"Shadow Ranger and a New monster are in the middle of the desert. This monster is called Drago and has an attack called Hyper Bomb which can destroy almost anything that is within 10-15 meters of the attack, only Defense Form and Battlizer can stand up to it."_

"As if I needed another reason to be the one to fight that group." Anthony said. "Mewtwo, take on Viper and Cameinferno. Pikachu, you take on TP and the Horlics."

"Right!" Mewtwo and Pikachu shouted as they and Anthony went to fight the enemies.

**At Phenac City **

Pikachu arrived to see the Horlics and TC attacking.

"Stop right now!" Pikachu shouted while going into battle.

"Predictable, we knew you would arrive." TC replied smugly. "Horlics attack!"

"Ho-oh Shield! Blast Mode!" Pikachu shouted while blasting the Horlics.

**At Agate Village **

Mewtwo appeared behind Viper and Cameinferno.

"So Cameinferno, I get to smack you around again?" Mewtwo asked while blasting both with Shadow Ball.

"You fool!" Viper said. "We wanted you to come here, your dad can't win alone against Shadow Ranger and Drago!"

"Are you so sure?" Mewtwo asked as he attacked them again.

**In the desert **

"Hello again fake." Anthony said while coming up to Drago and Shadow Ranger.

"Do it Drago!" Shadow Ranger shouted instantly.

"Hyper Bomb!" Drago shouted as he used his attack.

"Defense Form!" Shadow Ranger shouted.

"Battlizer Activate!" Anthony shouted right before the attack hit.

**At Kaginz's Castle **

"Did he just say Battlizer?" Kaginz wondered out loud.

_"It sounds like it."_ Zapdos said as he and Articuno came in, but they were fused together, the left side was Articuno, while the right was Zapdos, both heads were still there, on the same sides as the rest of their bodies.

_"You can call us Articzap, master."_ The Articuno head said.

"Yes, but the Battlizer could be a problem." Kaginz replied.

**Back in the desert **

"That's the end of the Twilight Ranger." Shadow Ranger said as the area of the blast was covered in smoke.

"Fire!" Anthony shouted as a large laser came from the smoke and blasted Drago, who then exploded.

"What?" Shadow Ranger asked in surprise as Anthony walked out without a scratch, covered in Battlizer Armor.

"Goodbye Fake! Fire!" Anthony shouted as the laser headed to Shadow Ranger, but he teleported at the last minute. "Darn! He got away."

**At Agate Village **

"Viper! Cameinferno!" Kaginz shouted from a device next to the monsters' ears.

"What is it, Master Kaginz?" Viper asked.

"Drago has been destroyed, and Shadow Ranger was forced to retreat, get back here now, I'm going to make Drago grow!" Kaginz said as one of Mewtwo's Shadow Balls destroyed Cameinferno.

"Cameinferno has been destroyed, I'm on my way though!" Viper shouted as he teleported to Kaginz's castle.

"Got one of them at least." Mewtwo said as he teleported to The Under.

**At Phenac City **

Pikachu had just destroyed all of the Horlics and was attacking TC with the Pika Lance.

"TC! Get back here now!" Kaginz shouted. "Cameinferno and Drago have been destroyed." TC teleported away right as Pikachu was about to blast him with the shield.

"How are things going with you guys?" Anthony asked through the communicators.

"I destroyed Cameinferno, but Viper got away." Mewtwo replied.

"I destroyed the Horlics, but TC got away." Pikachu responded.

**At Kaginz's Castle **

"Grow!" Kaginz shouted. Drago and Cameinferno grew to a giant size and Cameinferno teleported to the desert. Shadow Ranger went into XD001, who turned into Zord Form and flew down.

**In the desert **

"Pikachu, I need you here!" Anthony shouted as Pikachu teleported to the desert.

"Poke Zords, power up!" Both rangers said as the Zords came out of their hiding spots. Ho-oh, like usual went up to fight XD001.

"Orre Megazord!" Anthony shouted as the Megazord formed. The Pikachu Zord grew bigger, and the Orre Megazord rode on top of it.

"Pika Orre Megazord!" Both rangers shouted.

"It looks like the Orre Rangers need help." A female voice down on the ground said. "Crystal Force!" The owner of the voice now had a female Crystal Ranger suit, complete with a skirt. "Suicune, are you ready" She asked.

_"Of course." _Suicune replied.

"Suicune Zord, power up!" The Crystal Ranger shouted, Suicune turned into a Zord, and appeared at the battle, the Crystal Ranger entered the Suicune Zord.

"A Suicune Zord?" Anthony asked in surprise. "Hey Pikachu, do you think that could be our old friend Suicune?"

"Maybe." Pikachu replied.

"You know Suicune?" Jovi asked us through the communicators.

"Yeah, I captured her a few years ago, but I freed her not long after." Anthony replied.

"Same with Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Entei, and Raikou." Pikachu said.

"Do you need some help?" The Crystal Ranger asked, her voice was masked.

"Another Ranger?" Cameinferno asked in surprise. "I'll destroy you!"

"Bubblebeam!" The Crystal Ranger shouted as the Zord used the attack on Cameinferno, and the monster in question was destroyed by the power of the attack.

"Volt Tackle Slash!" Anthony and Pikachu struck Drago, who then exploded.

"Goodbye Orre Rangers, we'll meet again." The Crystal Ranger said as the Suicune Zord ran away.

**At The Under**

_"So, there's another ranger in Orre, and that ranger has a Suicune Zord." _Ho-oh said. _"We'll have an easier time."_

"Man, we've gotten really powerful, really quick." Anthony replied. "Now, I've got to go work on something."

_"Always busy, I see that you haven't changed much, my friend." _A voice said from the shadows.

_"Good to see you again." _Another voice said.

"Why are you two here?" Anthony asked in surprise.

**End of Chapter**

I decided to make a new ranger, one that I haven't told anyone on the "Who's your favorite Poke Ranger?" forum about. I've got a new story up, Poke Rangers Orre Chronicles, if you haven't read it, then please do so and review. Teh Crazy Bizarro Arineko has brought back Sonora Rangers, it's in a region that she made up, and it's pretty good, if you haven't read it, I think you should try it. Emblem Master has a story called Paragon's Tale up on the Fire Emblem section, I think he would like to have some more reviews, so if you can, please read and review his story. Anyway, please review this chapter.


	8. Chapter 7: Legendary Flame, part one

I don't own Power Rangers or Pokemon, I also don't own Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers.

"talking"

Description of what's going on or something a character is doing.

'thoughts'

_"Translated Pokemon Speech"_

/beginning or end of a battle/

Chapter 7: Legendary Flame, part one 

**At The Under **

"Entei! Moltres!" Anthony shouted happily as the two Legendary Fire Pokemon moved out of the shadows. "What are you two doing here? Did you find any of them?"

_"No, we didn't, we caught the scent of one of them, but lost the trail." _Moltres said.

_"Who do you mean?" _Ho-oh asked.

_"We'll tell you later, but also, we found an odd scent, it smell a little like you, Anthony, but not of any of your family that we've ever seen."_ Entei replied. Anthony got a pained look on his face when Entei said family.

_"We came here because we sensed you guys needed help."_ Moltres explained.

"Where are Articuno, Zapdos, Suicune, and Raikou?" Anthony asked.

_"We all came together, except Suicune, who we haven't seen in a while."_ Moltres replied. _"We got split up to try to find you guys, Raikou is still searching, but we have a problem."_

"What's the problem?" Anthony asked.

_"I felt an odd energy, and I've felt it before."_ Moltres replied, the concern in his voice was obvious. _"Articuno and Zapdos have been turned into Shadow Pokemon again."_

"Well, I was just wondering if you knew where Suicune was, because we just came across a ranger with a Suicune Zord." Anthony explained.

_"It could be her, but we can't know for sure."_ Entei replied. _"So Anthony, are you still working on the eggs?"_

"You know me too well my friend." Anthony responded. "I'm also working on something to find them, now if you'll excuse me." Anthony went into another room, everyone noticed he looked sad.

_"What was that all about?"_ Deoxys asked.

_"You see it goes like this."_ Moltres began._ "Anthony was on his way home from a journey in the Hoenn region when he found out an adult Mewtwo attacked Kanto, and his family was chased away, he asked us and a few other of his friends to go to different regions and try to find them."_ Both Legendary Pokemon looked down. _"We couldn't find them."_

_"I see, but what did you mean by eggs?"_ Ho-oh asked.

_"For years he's been working on a project, eggs that hatch giant robotic Pokemon, when we asked what the robotic Pokemon were, he called them Zords."_ Entei replied.

_"He made Zords?"_ Ho-oh and Deoxys asked in shock.

_"Yeah, but they were scattered around the planet."_ Moltres replied._ "We don't know where they are."_

"Can someone tell us what is going on?" Josh asked. "The humans in the group don't know what Moltres and Entei are saying."

_"Ok, I'll explain."_ Ho-oh replied as he began explaining everything he was told. Everyone had shocked looks on their faces.

"How did he create Zords?" Josh asked. Suddenly Anthony came running out.

"Pikachu!" Anthony shouted. "We have to go! One of the eggs is going to hatch, and it isn't to far from here!"

"Anthony wait! Moltres, and Entei told us about the Zord eggs." Josh told Anthony. "How did you do it, and why?"

"I don't know why, I just had the feeling that I'd need them some day, and as for how, you wouldn't understand." Anthony replied. "Now that you know, it will make things easier, let's go!" Anthony teleported out, and the rest of the resistance followed him.

**At Kaginz's Castle**

"Shadow Ranger!" Kaginz shouted. "I feel an odd energy down on Orre, it feels similar to your ranger powers, I need you to check it out to make sure it isn't a threat to us!"

"At once, Master Kaginz." Shadow Ranger said as he teleported away.

**At Realgam Tower**

"So the egg is here?" Jovi asked.

"Yeah, now we just have to find the exact spot." Anthony replied.

"Hello rangers." Shadow Ranger said as he appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Anthony asked.

"My master felt a power similar to ours, and I'm going to see if it is a threat to us, if it is I'll destroy it." Shadow Ranger replied.

"Anthony, it's ok to morph, nobody's around." Josh said to Anthony.

"Ready Pikachu?" Anthony asked.

_"Ready!"_ Pikachu replied. Their morphers appeared.

"Twilight Power!" Anthony shouted.

_"Golden Force!"_ Pikachu shouted. The two morphed.

"I've seen this before." Shadow Ranger said with a board tone. "Now meet my new friend!" Articzap flew down.

_"Hello rangers."_ The Zapdos head said.

"Articuno! Zapdos!" Anthony said with horror.

_"Well, if it isn't our old friend Anthony"_ The Articuno head said.

"I can't believe what Kaginz did to you." Anthony said with sadness in his voice. "I will free you."

_"Not likely!"_ The Zapdos head said as both heads started laughing, but they were hit by two Fire Blast attacks.

_"I'd say it's very likely."_ Moltres said. _"You have emotions, unlike last time we were turned into Shadow Pokemon, and we were freed then."_

_"Master Kaginz's power is stronger than the technology used on us last time."_ The Articuno head said with a smirk.

"Battlizer!" Anthony shouted. "I'll end this as soon as possible, first I'll get the fake! Fire!" Anthony blasted Shadow Ranger back, when Shadow Ranger got back up, the rocks he slammed against were glowing, they rolled over to reveal an egg.

"What's that?" Shadow Ranger asked as his morpher took the shape of a Lickitung head for a second as the Zord in the egg came out to reveal a small Lickitung Zord, and it grew bigger.

"Lickitung!" The Zord said as it grew.

"What the heck is going on?" Shadow Ranger asked in surprise. Lickitung bent down and licked Shadow Ranger, but as a sign of affection, not as an attack.

"Oh no!" Anthony shouted. "This is not good."

"I don't get what's going on, but this looks good for me!" Shadow Ranger said. "Lickitung! Use Lick attack on them." Lickitung did just that, the rangers were sent back by the force and then shuddered.

"It looks like they need help." A mysterious figure said while watching from on top of a cliff, and it wasn't the Crystal Ranger, this person was a boy.

"Stomp attack!" Shadow Ranger shouted as the Lickitung Zord lifted it's leg over the rangers and began to bring it down.

**End of Chapter**

I think this is a good point to end this chapter, and I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger. I'm going to do the same thing that YF2 Green Racer and Psyduck Ranger do, and have a character reply to most reviews, but not all. This time Shadow Ranger will reply to most of your reviews. I have a quiz up on the Who's your favorite Poke Ranger Forum, the winner gets to make a Brown Ranger and a new Zord. Please review.


	9. Chapter 8: Legendary Flame, part two

I don't own Power Rangers or Pokemon, I also don't own Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers.

"talking"

Description of what's going on or something a character is doing.

'thoughts'

_"Translated Pokemon Speech"_

/beginning or end of a battle/

Chapter 8: Legendary Flame, part two

**At Realgam Tower**

"I will not let it end like this!" The mysterious figure shouted. Elekid Zord! Ponyta Zord! I need you both! The two Zords came from area not very far from Mt. Battle. "Elekid Zord, use Thundershock on the Lickitung Zord!" The Zord launched the attack and the Lickitung Zord fell over.

"What's going on?" Shadow Ranger asked in surprise.

"Poke Rangers!" The mysterious figure shouted. "Do not waste this chance!" Anthony and Pikachu were the only ones to see his face.

'What is he doing here?' Anthony wondered.

'I have no clue.' Pikachu replied through thoughts.

"Poke Zords, power up!" Anthony and Pikachu shouted.

"XD001!" Shadow Ranger shouted. All of the Zords arrived and the Lickitung Zord got up. Ho-oh and Lugia took to the sky for battle again.

_"Don't forget about us!"_ The Zapdos head of Articzap said as the monster grew larger.

"Orre Megazord Transformation!" Anthony shouted. The Mewtwo Zord's arms went inside of it, the Umbreon Zord became the Right Arm, the Espeon Zord became the Left arm, and the Deoxys Zord became the armor. "Orre Megazord!" The Pikachu Zord got bigger and the Orre Megazord got on top.

"Pika Orre Megazord!" Anthony and Pikachu shouted.

_"We can help too."_ Moltres said. Moltres and Entei turned into Zords. The Moltres Zord attached to the top of the Entei Zord, the Entei Zord then got up on its hind legs, the front became hands, and the head moved to the chest area of the Zord. The Moltres Zord's head lowered beak first into the spot where the Entei Zord's head was.

"Legendary Flame Megazord!" A combination of Entei's and Moltres's voices said through Anthony's Morpher.

"Ele Knight Megazord!" The mysterious figure shouted. The Elekid Zord got on top of the Ponyta Zord.

"Let's show them what we're made of!" Anthony said.

"Overheat!" The Legendary Flame Megazord shouted as an Overheat came out of the Entei Zord mouth and struck Articzap.

"Knight Sword!" The mysterious figure shouted as a sword made of electricity and fire appeared in the Elekid Zord's right hand. The Ele Knight Megazord slashed the Lickitung Zord.

"Volt Tackle Slash!" Anthony and Pikachu shouted as they slashed Articzap and the Lickitung Zord. Both got up, but they were weakened.

_"We have to get out of here now!" _The Articuno head of Articzap said as it flew away, XD001 followed, and the Lickitung Zord disappeared.

**At Kaginz's Castle**

"Why did you leave?" Kaginz asked angrily.

"If we stayed, we would have been destroyed." Shadow Ranger replied. "I have an idea, tomorrow the Twilight Ranger is supposed to have a match with the champion of a tournament, I say when he enters the arena that we put up a barrier to keep him in, and to keep his allies out, then send Articzap in, he won't be able to morph, or someone will see."

"Good plan, but why won't you attack him?" Kaginz asked.

"I only fight the Twilight Ranger, or an ally of his, if I attack him when he isn't in ranger form, he will be discovered, and the plan depends on that it stays a secret." Shadow Ranger explained. "The others will attack anyone, and the Twilight Ranger is a very important person to the people living in Orre, so the people would assume that we just got rid of him to get rid of his resistance."

"Good, tomorrow the Poke Rangers will be destroyed!" Kaginz said as all of the villains laughed. Suddenly a beeping sound was heard. A screen appeared and a Swellow monster appeared, unlike regular Swellows it had arms and was orange, it was also twice the size of a normal Swellow.

"Master Kaginz!" The Swellow monster said. "There is a monster here calling himself Sirpe, should I let him in?"

"Yes Swilon, let him in, he is a friend." Kaginz replied.

**At The Under**

"I wonder who that was." Josh said.

"I don't know." Jovi replied. "I'm just glad he was there."

_"We'll be going now." _Moltres said.

_"You mean you aren't staying?" _Ho-oh asked.

_"No, but don't worry will be there if you need us." _Entei said as he and Moltres left.

**Later that night at Pyrite Town**

Anthony was walking around town trying to see if the mysterious figure from earlier was in the town, and he found him.

"Hello there Anthony, long time no see." The mysterious figure said. "I see you've become a Poke Ranger"

"Did you see me morph?" Anthony asked.

"Yes I did." The mysterious figure replied.

"Why are you here anyway Donald?" Anthony asked. "Last time I saw you was when I defeated you at the Indigo Plateau."

"Yeah, I know, I'm here because I heard you were in the region." Donald replied.

"What do you want from me, a battle?" Anthony asked. "Someone who is mean to their Pokemon will never defeat me."

"I know, you proved it at Indigo Plateau. Anyway, I've changed, I've become good friends with my Pokemon." Donald said.

"You became friends with your Pokemon? Like I'm going to believe that." Anthony said.

"Whether you believe it or not, it's the truth." Donald responded.

"Oh come on, why should I believe you?" Anthony asked. "While we were traveling through Kanto you kicked a Mankey because it lost a battle to your Spearow, you said Bill was stupid for liking Pokemon as much as he does, laughed at the captain of the S.S. Anne because he got seasick, dumped red paint on some peaceful Pokemon near a group of Scyther in the Safari Zone because you know Scyther hate the color red, and you felt the peaceful Pokemon deserved it for not being as strong as you wanted, you said three of my badges had to be fakes, and repeatedly called my Pokemon weak."

"I know, I feel bad about it, and I'm serious, I've changed." Donald replied.

"Then let's battle, I'll see for myself whether or not you're telling the truth." Anthony said.

"No, we're already going to battle tomorrow, after all, I'm the champion of that tournament in Phenac City, you know, the one you have to face the champion in." Donald replied.

"You won the tournament?" Anthony asked Donald.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Anthony." Donald said as he walked away.

"I wonder if he's telling the truth." Anthony said as he went back to The Under.

**Later, in Anthony's Dreams**

"Where am I?" Anthony asked. He looked around and saw three blurs, he couldn't see the shapes, but one was half black and half white.

"Give it up fools!" One of the blurs said. "I will destroy you!"

"I don't think so!" The black and white blur said. "Twilight Sword!" The Twilight Sword formed in the white and black blur's hand.

"The Twilight Sword? How is this possible?" Anthony asked as he started to wake up.

**In The Under**

'What was that about.' Anthony wondered as he got up. 'I've got to get to Phenac for my match.' Anthony ate breakfast and teleported to Phenac City.

**Phenac City Coliseum**

"Now, for the moment you all have been waiting for!" An announcer shouted to a crowd who was watching, the crowd included Anthony's resistance, with Pikachu there, ready to jump in if Anthony would call on him. "Today's match, Anthony vs. Donald!" Josh's eyes widened when he heard Donald's name.

"What's he doing here?" Josh asked in surprise.

"Do you know this guy, Josh?" Skrub asked.

"Yeah, he's Anthony's rival." Josh replied. "They were once friends, but Donald ended their friendship when they both fell in love with the same girl."

"Wow." Jovi replied. "What happened next?"

"The two of them began a Pokemon journey on the same day, and went about their paths different ways." Josh explained. "Anthony became friends with his Pokemon, and Donald treated them as if they were lower than dirt."

"Anthony won't lose to a person like that." Willie said.

"Donald has changed." Josh replied. "I battled him before coming to Orre, and he was really close to his Pokemon, they were even using powerful Return attacks."

"Well, I've been waiting for this match for a while." Donald said. "Time to see just how far I've come."

"I won't lose, Donald." Anthony replied "Go, Venusaur!" Venusaur appeared.

_"Is that Donald?"_ Venusaur asked.

"Go Charizard!" Donald shouted.

'When did Donald get a Charizard?' Anthony wondered.

_"So, time to battle?" _Charizard asked Donald.

"Yes, it's time to battle." Donald replied. Anthony and Pikachu's eyes went wide.

"Since when can you understand your Pokemon?" Anthony asked in surprise.

"I gained the ability to do it right after you defeated me at Indigo Plateau." Donald replied. Suddenly a barrier came up. "What the heck? What's going on?" Articzap appeared.

_"Anthony." _The Articuno head said. _"Prepare, because now I'm going to destroy you! Your Pikachu and Mewtwo are outside the barrier, you can't win. Nothing can get out of here, and Master Kaginz is the only one who can get anything in."_

"You forgot about my other Pokemon!" Anthony replied. "Venusaur! Change of Plans! We're battling Articzap!"

"Charizard!" Donald shouted. "We're going to help Anthony and Venusaur!"

Horlics attacked the people on the outside of the barrier, and they were led by TC.

"Guys, get Pikachu away from the crowd so he can morph." Josh said quietly. All of the resistance except for Josh started helping to get Pikachu away from the crowd, Josh pulled out his blaster and started shooting the Horlics. Mewtwo teleported in to help fight the Horlics

_"Golden Force!" _Pikachu shouted when he was far away.

/Anthony and Donald- Venusaur and Charizard vs. Articzap/

_"Take this!" _The Articuno head shouted as she fired an Ice Beam at Venusaur.

"Charizard! Use Flame Thrower to block the attack!" Donald shouted as Charizard launched Flame Thrower at the Ice Beam, the attack broke through and hit Articzap.

_"Stupid Dragon! Take this!"_ The Zapdos head shouted as he launched a Thunder at Charizard.

"Venusaur! Use your vines to move Charizard out of the way!" Anthony shouted as Venusaur did as he was told, the let go. "Now use Frenzy Plant!" Venusaur brought giant vines out of the ground, which Articzap flew to dodge. "Your turn Donald!"

"Blast Burn!" Donald shouted, before Articzap could dodge, it got hit with a giant ball of Fire, then fell into Venusaur's Frenzy Plant. Articzap tried as hard as it could to get up, and after a few minutes it did, and when it did it saw Venusaur and Charizard charging energy.

"Launch your attacks!" Anthony and Donald shouted at the same time as Frenzy Plant and Blast Burn were launched, Articzap couldn't escape in time and got hit with both.

_"Darn you two!" _Articzap shouted as he began to fly away. _"I'll be back!" _The barrier disappeared and T.C., along with the Horlics disappeared.

**A few hours later when everything was calm**

"The battle has been canceled!" The announcer said. "We are sorry for any troubles we have caused."

**At Kaginz's Castle**

"No! This can't be happening!" Kaginz shouted.

"Relax." A monster that was a combination of Poliwrath and Gengar said. "With my powers, they don't stand a chance next time, because I don't think they'll harm their friends."

"Yes Sirpe, I know." Kaginz replied. "I think we should have a back up plan though."

"Leave that to us." A new voice said as a combination of Nidoking and Sandslash, along with a very tall Machop walked up.

"Who are you?" Kaginz asked.

"I'm Slashking." The Nidoking and Sandslash combination replied, then he looked at the Machop. "This is Makicho."

"Very well, tell me about yourselves." Kaginz said.

**At The Under**

"Thanks for the help Donald." Anthony replied. "How would you like to join the resistance?"

"Anthony, are you sure that is a good idea?" Jovi asked. "I heard about this guy from Josh."

"I'm sure, after all, a Pokemon can't learn Blast Burn if they're close friends with their trainer." Anthony replied.

"Thanks, but I'll have to say no." Donald said. "I don't intend to join a team, but I will help you when you need it, just give me your Poke Gear number." Donald and Anthony gave each other their numbers and then Donald walked away.

**End of Chapter**

So, now Donald is back, and on the side of good, but what will happen next? Find out next chapter, and Donald is replying to this chapter's reviews.


	10. Chapter 9: Day of the Mind Control

I don't own Power Rangers or Pokemon, I also don't own Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers.

"talking"

Description of what's going on or something a character is doing.

'thoughts'

"_Translated Pokemon Speech"_

/beginning or end of a battle/

Chapter 9: Day of the Mind Control, enter Sirpe

**At Kaginz's Castle**

"So, let's see if I've got this right." Kaginz said to Slashking. "A mysterious Pokemon killed your family and Makicho's adopted mother, and a Mightyena ripped out Makicho's vocal cords, so he can't speak."

"That's right." Slashking said sadly. "We met up, and both want revenge, but Makicho doesn't have a destination, so he came with me, and as long as you give me food and let me stay here, I'll do anything you want."

"Excellent." Kaginz said with a smirk. "I shall send you into a training area to test your skills; I'll send you in if the rangers defeat Sirpe. TC, take the Horlics and begin testing Slashking and Makicho." TC got an annoyed look on his face.

"Why have you been calling me TC lately?" TC asked in anger. "My name is Typhlosion Commando!"

"Be quiet TC, just test these two." Kaginz replied.

"Yes master." TC said in defeat as he went into the training area, with Slashking and Makicho following close behind him. "Stupid author, having me be called TC by everyone." He mumbled, and then got hit on the head with a brick that appeared out of nowhere.

**At Phenac City**

"What's wrong Anthony?" Jovi asked in concern when she saw that Anthony had a weird look on his face.

"I don't know why, but I think an alternate version of me from another dimension just dropped a brick on TC's head for calling him stupid." Anthony replied.

"You're working too hard." Skrub responded. "There's no such thing as alternate dimensions" Anthony, Josh, Pikachu, and Mewtwo looked toward each other and got an 'if only they knew' look on their faces.

**At Kaginz's Castle**

"Now Sirpe, go down and show those Orre Rangers what you can do." Kaginz said with as smirk.

"Yes Master Kaginz." Sirpe said as he disappeared.

**At the top of Mt. Battle**

"Now, time to begin." Sirpe said as he began to glow.

**At Phenac City**

"Man, Kaginz is getting more dangerous, I couldn't have won that last battle without Donald." Anthony said to the resistance members, they were walking around and enjoying how peaceful things were at the moment, but that would soon change. Suddenly everyone in Phenac City except Anthony, Pikachu, Josh, and Mewtwo gasped and got a far off look in their eyes, which turned into a glare for Anthony, Pikachu, and Mewtwo.

"What's wrong guys?" Josh asked in concern. The rest of the resistance started shooting at Anthony, Pikachu, and Mewtwo.

"What are you doing?" Anthony asked in surprise. "We're your friends, remember."

"We must destroy the Poke Rangers." Jovi said as the group closed in.

"We've got to get out of here!" Josh shouted as he along with Anthony, Pikachu, and Mewtwo teleported to The Under.

**Meanwhile, at the Outskirt Stand**

Donald was sitting down and eating lunch when suddenly everyone except him did the same things that the people in Phenac City did, except instead of glaring, they began walking toward Phenac City.

"What the heck is going on?" Donald asked in confusion as everyone, even the person running the place, left. "I've got to see what's going on!" Before he could leave though, he heard music playing, and Miror B came up, followed by Ein and Ardos.

"Are you Donald?" Miror B asked.

"Yeah, why do you want to know?" Donald asked.

"We have come to defeat you, so you can't cause us any problems like that resistance does." Miror B replied. "Go Ludicolo!" Four Ludicolo came out.

"Alright, go Charizard and Jolteon!" Donald shouted as the two Pokemon came out.

**At Pyrite Town**

A teenage girl was walking around, she had long hair that was somewhere in between blond and brown, she was wearing a light blue t-shirt and a skirt. Suddenly she, along with everyone else in town gasped and got a far off look in their eyes, and then everyone except her began walking toward Phenac City.

"Crystal Force!" The girl shouted as she morphed, then she teleported to the top of Mt. Battle.

**At the top of Mt. Battle**

"Why aren't they affected?" Kaginz asked in confusion as he appeared.

"That guy Donald has an unbelievably strong will; he shrugged off the mind control without even knowing it, Anthony and Pikachu share a mind link, and it makes it very easy to over throw my power, plus it also helps them that they both have wills as strong as Donald's, Legendaries like Mewtwo are immune to it unless they have a trainer under my control, or in Suicune's case, they are the Zord of a person under my control, and that kid Josh, well, never look into his mind if you value your sanity, I almost lost mine from it. Also, Psychic, Ghost, and Dark types aren't affected by my powers."

"You have the Crystal Ranger on under your control?" Kaginz asked in surprise.

"Yes, and here she is now." Sirpe replied as the Crystal Ranger appeared.

"I'm going back to my castle now." Kaginz said as he disappeared.

**At the Under**

Anthony, Pikachu, Josh, and Mewtwo appeared and put up a force field to keep anyone from getting in.

"Ho-oh, Deoxys, something is wrong with the others." Anthony said in concern.

_"I know, view the orb." _Ho-oh replied. Sirpe was shown at the top of Mt. Battle. _"This is Sirpe, one of the most powerful monsters in existence. He can control minds, and has great defense and special defense; he has also trained to be resistant to electric attacks, when he is defeated, all people who aren't rangers will forget about everything they saw or heard while being controlled."_

_"Great, just what we needed." _Pikachu replied sarcastically. _"I'm going to be close to useless in this fight."_

_"There's more." _Deoxys said. _"The Trinity of Evil is attacking Donald, who isn't under Sirpe's mind control, Team Snagum is about to leave their base and attack, but they are being held back by Raikou, and Team Cipher is attacking Phenac City, but are being held back by Entei and Moltres."_

"Ok, we've got to figure out who goes where." Anthony responded. "I'm sure Donald can defeat the Trinity of Evil on his own, so I'm not worried about him. Raikou will need help against those numbers, so Josh, I want you to help him, take these along with you." He gave Josh two Poke Balls. "Mewtwo and Deoxys, I want you to help Entei and Moltres."

_"But that only leaves you and Pikachu to fight Sirpe." _Ho-oh replied.

_"Yeah, and I'm not going to be much help." _Pikachu said sadly.

"Oh yes you will, I've got an idea." Anthony replied. They all went to battle.

**At the top of Mt. Battle**

"Sirpe!" Anthony shouted in anger as he and Pikachu appeared. "Let our friends and the rest of Orre go!"

"Not likely." Sirpe replied smugly. "Crystal Ranger! Attack!" The Crystal Ranger got into a fighting stance. Shadow Ranger appeared.

"Twilight Ranger, you don't stand a chance." Shadow Ranger said smugly.

"Twilight Power!" Anthony shouted.

_"Golden Force!" _Pikachu shouted.

"Pikachu, hold the Crystal Ranger back, and I'm going to need the Ho-oh shield and Pika Lance." Anthony shouted as Pikachu threw the weapons to him.

"What do you plan on doing with those?" Shadow Ranger asked.

"I plan on doing this! Orre Cannon!" Anthony shouted as he took out his weapons as well, and put the Twilight Sword on top of the Phoenix Bow, the Espeon and Umbreon blasters were on the sides of the Phoenix Bow, the Pika Lance was on the bottom of the Phoenix Bow, and the Ho-oh Shield was on top of the Twilight Sword.

"I forgot you could do that." Shadow Ranger said in surprise.

"I was hoping you forgot; now I'm going to take it one step farther!" Anthony said, and if Anthony's helmet was off, Shadow Ranger would be able to see him smirk. "Battlizer activate! Orre Cannon, Battlizer mode!" Anthony was covered in Battlizer armor, and wires came out and hooked onto the Orre Cannon, the Orre Cannon then attached to his arm. "Fire!" A huge blast shot out of the Orre Cannon and hit Shadow Ranger, and caused a huge explosion. "Form Change!" Anthony went into Speed Form and got behind Sirpe, he then turned into Power Form. "Fire!" Anthony used the Battlizer to super charge the power of the Orre Cannon, and then blasted Sirpe.

"Darn it!" Sirpe shouted as he collapsed on the ground. He got back up and looked angry, Shadow Ranger also got back up and stood beside Sirpe.

"Water Gun!" The Crystal Ranger shouted as she pulled out a blaster and fired an intense blast of water at Pikachu, knocking him back. She then turned to Anthony. "Now it's your turn!"

"Don't do it Crystal Ranger." Anthony pleaded. "Fight Sirpe's control, please."

"No, he is my master, and I will destroy you!" The Crystal Ranger shouted as she blasted Anthony. Anthony changed into Defense Form, and the attack bounced off. Shadow Ranger turned into Attack Form and started striking Anthony, who then also changed into attack mode and started striking back. The Crystal Ranger fired again and Sirpe used Shadow Ball. Anthony screamed in pain and the Battlizer powered down, and he went back into normal form.

"Darn, an evil version of me without the Battlizer was bad enough, but now I have to deal with one of my allies under mind control and a super strong monster as well." Anthony said. The Crystal Ranger got ready to fire again. "Please, I know you can break free, after all, Suicune chose you."

"Stop trying, you will not free me from my master." The Crystal Ranger replied in monotone, as she prepared to blast again.

"I will not let an ally down." Anthony said.

"You still think you can free her?" Shadow Ranger asked. "You're a fool."

"No I'm not!" Anthony shouted as he suddenly started growling, a beam of light then came from him and hit the Crystal Ranger.

**Inside the Crystal Ranger's mind**

"What happened?" Anthony asked as he looked around. He walked down a path and suddenly saw the Crystal Ranger in her civilian form being held down on the ground by Sirpe. 'What is she doing here?' Anthony wondered, recognizing the girl as one of his friends. "What's going on Sirpe? Where am I? Why are you holding that girl down?"

"Twilight Ranger?" The Crystal Ranger asked in surprise. "How did you get in my mind?"

"Yeah, how?" Sirpe asked in confusion.

"Did you notice I asked where I am?" Anthony asked. "Would I have asked that if I knew how I got here? So I'm guessing that she is the Crystal Ranger."

"That's right." Sirpe replied. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to destroy you." Anthony said while getting into a fighting stance.

"You couldn't defeat me in the real world, why do you think you can win now?" Sirpe asked.

"Because now it's one on one, instead of three on one." Anthony replied. "Battlizer!" The Battlizer Armor re-appeared. "Fire!" Sirpe was blasted and disappeared.

"Thanks!" The Crystal Ranger said with relief in her voice. Anthony held out his had and she took it, he then helped her up.

**At the top of Mt. Battle**

The glowing stopped. Crystal Ranger gasped.

"What happened?" Shadow Ranger asked.

"I'm free!" Crystal Ranger shouted in joy as she ran over to Anthony. "Thanks for helping me!"

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Pikachu asked. "I lost contact with you, and why is the Battlizer activated again?"

"I went into the Crystal Ranger's mind and set her free from Sirpe's control." Anthony replied. "I brought up the Battlizer while I was in there."

"You can do that?" Pikachu, Shadow Ranger, and Sirpe asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I didn't know about it until now." Anthony replied. "Shouldn't you know about it though Sirpe? I saw you in her mind."

"Once I put a part of myself in a person's mind, I can't tell what happens to it." Sirpe replied.

"I think it's time for you to grow!" Shadow Ranger said.

"You're right!" Sirpe replied as he grew to a giant size. XD001 came down.

"Poke Zords pow-" Anthony and Pikachu began when all of the sudden, the Mewtwo Zord, Umbreon Zord, and the Espeon Zord came running to the area.

"What the heck is going on?" Anthony asked. "Only I should be able to call those Zords, so why are they here?"

_"That's a good question." _Ho-oh replied. _"Especially since the Zords are all still here."_

"Then what are these?" Anthony asked, the Zords then came together, but the Espeon Zord and Umbreon Zord were on the wrong sides.

"Reverse Orre Megazord!" A voice that sounded similar to Anthony's shouted from the Megazord.

**Meanwhile, at the Outskirt Stand**

"Anyone else?" Donald asked the Trinity of Evil, who were all on the ground. On Donald's side were Regirock, Charizard, and Jolteon.

"Run!" Miror B shouted as he ran and the other two followed.

**At the Under**

Josh, Raikou, Mewtwo, and Deoxys all arrived.

"We're done." Josh said.

_"Wait, on the orb, am I imagining things or are the Umbreon and Espeon Zords on the wrong sides of the Zords?"_ Deoxys asked.

_"I have a lot to tell you."_ Ho-oh began.

**At the top of Mt. Battle**

Entei and Moltres had arrived and transformed into the Legendary Flame Megazord, it and the Reverse Orre Megazord were fighting Sirpe and XD001, and were holding their own. Shadow Ranger suddenly attacked the Crystal Ranger, knocking her off of Mt. Battle.

"No!" Anthony shouted as he jumped off and caught her, he then used boosters in the Battlizer to fly back up, he then set her down. "Fire!" Anthony shouted after turning back into power form. Shadow Ranger fell down.

"This isn't over!" Shadow Ranger shouted as he disappeared. XD001 flew away.

"Darn, I have to get out of here!" Sirpe said as he teleported to Kaginz's Castle. The Reverse Orre Megazord disappeared.

**At Kaginz's Castle**

"Why did you run away?" Kaginz asked in anger.

"They were too strong; I couldn't win by fighting on my own." Sirpe replied. "If that guy Slashking helps, I could win."

"You're going to have that chance." Slashking said while coming in.

"Wait." Kaginz said. "I feel an odd energy, just like when the Lickitung Zord was about to hatch."

"Where is it?" Shadow Ranger asked.

"It's in Kanto." Kaginz replied.

**At The Under**

Anthony, Pikachu, the Crystal Ranger, Entei, Moltres, and Suicune had arrived. Josh had given Anthony back his Pokemon. The Crystal Ranger was still morphed.

"So, we set Crystal Ranger free, but Sirpe still has control of all of the others." Anthony said. Donald came in.

"Hey Anthony, I got here as soon as I could." Donald said.

"So, are we going to have to destroy Sirpe to free the others?"Pikachu asked.

_"No, we just have to weaken him enough so that they can over power him." _Ho-oh replied. _"It's a good thing we don't have to destroy him, because he can't be destroyed, he'll always come back, even if you would do something like have _a _Togetic Zord destroy him and use Hyper Beam its atoms to keep him from coming back."_

**One hundred years later**

Sirpe had just recovered from the battle with the Poke Rangers Neo, was preparing to attack Anthony's descendants. He got a weird look on his face.

"What is wrong Master Sirpe?" A Shedinja monster with legs and longer arms than regular Shedinjas asked while coming up.

"I just had the feeling that somewhere in time that someone made a reference to how I was defeated by the Poke Rangers Neo." Sirpe replied. "Why are you here though? I thought I sent you to find out where Anthony's descendants are."

"Master Sirpe, I found them, most are living in Pallet Town in Kanto." the Shedinja monster replied.

"Most of them?" Sirpe asked.

"Yes, apparently Kurtis Dragonfly is related to Anthony, because Anthony's daughter is Kurtis's grandmother, and she got married to Derik Dragonfly." the Shedinja monster replied.

"I see, well, I'm not going after the Neo Rangers again so soon." Sirpe said.

"Master Sirpe, there was something else I found out." the Shedinja monster said. "Anthony, Donald, the Gold Ranger, the Grey Ranger, and the Reverse Twilight Ranger are still around, I don't know about the rest of the rangers."

"What!" Sirpe shouted. "That's impossible, the Grey Ranger and Reverse Twilight Ranger don't surprise me considering they will never die of old age, but the rest should be dead by now!"

"We're trying to figure out how they are still around." the Shedinja monster replied.

"Whatever, let's just attack them!" Sirpe shouted as they teleported to Pallet Town.

**Back in the present**

"I guess I should make a defense system that keeps ghost monsters away, so that when I settle down I won't have to worry about Sirpe." Anthony said. "Now excuse me, I'm going to check to see if any eggs are about to hatch." He walked into the room he used to invent things.

**One hundred years from now**

Sirpe had just been defeated by Anthony's defense system.

"I will destroy that pest one day!" Sirpe shouted.

**Back in the present**

Anthony came back out.

"Guys! Another Zord is going to hatch." Anthony shouted. "I also managed to track down a Zord that went missing long ago."

"Which Zord is it and where is it?" Donald asked.

"It's the Black Dragonite Zord, and it is in Kanto, along with the egg." Anthony replied.

**End of Chapter**

So what did you guys think? This chapter took so long for two reasons. One, it is my longest chapter ever, and two, I had Writer's Block. Next chapter Anthony and Donald are reunited with old friends and old enemies as well. Anthony also gets a chance for revenge against the evil Mewtwo that separated him from his family. The Black Dragonite Ranger makes his first ranger appearance next chapter, and if you read the cross over for YankeeFan2's story, then you know who the Black Dragonite Ranger is. The Reverse Orre Megazord won't make another appearance for a long time. Please review!


	11. Chapter 10: A mysterious Pokemon

I don't own Power Rangers or Pokemon, I also don't own**Poke Rangers: Angels**.

"talking"

Description of what's going on or something a character is doing.

'thoughts'

_"Translated Pokemon Speech"_

/beginning or end of a battle/

Chapter 10: A mysterious Pokemon

**On the S.S. Aqua**

Anthony, Donald, Josh, Pikachu, and the Crystal Ranger were ridding the ship waiting to get to Kanto. Crystal Ranger was un-morphed, but wearing a cloak.

"Why do you bother to continue hiding your identity from us?" Anthony asked in confusion. "After all, I've seen who you are."

"Yes, you have, but the rest haven't, I can't let them know yet." The Crystal Ranger replied. "Why can't we teleport there though, it would be faster?"

"Yeah, but it has been a while since I was in Kanto, and I don't know what the layouts of the towns are like now, it would be too risky." Anthony replied.

"Hey Anthony! I can see Vermillion City!" Josh shouted as the ship docked. They got off.

"Anthony!" A familiar voice shouted as Bill ran up.

"Bill, how are you doing my friend?" Anthony asked happily.

"I'm doing great. Prof. Oak and some others are at my house waiting for you." Bill replied while grinning. "They came over when they heard that you were coming, by the way, what are you looking for, because it sounded urgent when you called."

"I'm looking for one of my Zords and one of my Zord Eggs." Anthony replied.

"He knows?" Donald asked in shock as his eyes went wide.

"Yeah, we worked pretty closely on gathering the information of the Pokemon for the Zords." Anthony replied. "After all, the Pokedex didn't have much information at the time. He and Prof. Oak also know about Pikachu and me being rangers."

"Donald." Bill said in a tone that wasn't very pleasant. "Anthony has told me that you have changed, but it will take a lot to convince me."

"Like I told Anthony, I don't care if you believe me or not, it's still the truth." Donald replied.

"Anyway Anthony, I think I found one of your eggs." Bill replied.

**At Bills Lighthouse**

"Scottie!" A female voice shouted as a girl with long, brunet hair that reached mid-back and ivy green eyes grabbed Anthony from behind and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. She was wearing a light blue tank top, and tight leather pants.

"Aliya... too tight... can't breathe... ouch..." Anthony barely managed to say as he turned purple. The girl let go of him and he returned to his normal color. Anthony didn't notice a beeping sound come from his backpack.

"Oops, sorry." Aliya said while rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "I just missed you." A girl with blonde hair just going past her shoulders, and lighter green eyes than Aliya's wearing a bright pink t-shirt and like Aliya, tight leather pants, and a girl with short (mid-neck) auburn hair, and bright ocean blue eyes wearing a yellow t-shirt tight leather pants came up behind them. All three girls looked to be about nineteen or twenty years old, about three or four years older than Anthony depending on which age they were.

"So this is your cousin Aliya?" The girl with Auburn hair asked. "He's kind of cute."

"Yeah, you're right Juri." The other girl replied. Anthony was not unbelievably dense unlike a certain friend of his coughAshcough, so he knew what was going on, and he got a worried look on his face.

'Oh no, not again.' Anthony thought while remembering all the girls who developed crushes on him during his journey.

"Juri, Jackie, leave my cousin alone, or I'll make you regret it." Aliya said while glaring at her friends after seeing the look on Anthony's face. She then turned back to look at Anthony again, who, now that everything that just happened had caught up with him, was tearing up.

"Aliya, finally." Anthony said. "I can't believe... that I finally found... one of my family members, I've been searching for a long time!" He shouted as he hugged her while letting the tears loose. Josh, Pikachu, Mewtwo Donald, and the Crystal Ranger looked at what was going on happily.

"Anthony always makes it look like nothing gets to him, but he's just hiding how sad he is at not knowing where is family is." Josh said. "I'm happy for him."

"Anthony, Pikachu, Donald!" Prof. Oak said happily while coming out. "It is good to see you again. Come on in." Anthony, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Josh, Donald, Bill, Prof. Oak, and the Crystal Ranger walked inside.

"Finally someone who doesn't dislike me for how I used to be." Donald said.

"I believe you because Gary also changed and is friends with Ash again." Prof. Oak replied.

"Yeah, Ash called me on my Poke Gear from a phone at a Pokemon Center and told me about that." Anthony said. "By the way, what happened to Ash? I heard he was traveling through Hoenn."

"He is now traveling through the Battle Frontier winning Frontier Symbols." Prof. Oak replied.

"I see, so he's really must be getting good for to be invited by the Battle Frontier's Scott, not to be confused with my friend Scott." Anthony replied. "I lost contact with Ash while he was in Hoenn."

"Did you ever try the Battle Frontier?" Josh asked.

"No, I didn't like it that after how a trainer can work really hard to get his or her Pokemon to be strong that they had a system that could make the opponent the same level." Anthony replied. "It has changed now from when it was on that island in Hoenn, I'd like to try it now. So, where is the egg?"

"Right here." Bill said while taking out a Zord Egg.

"Yes! It's the Trapinch Zord Egg!" Anthony said in joy.

"Why is that Zord so important?" Josh asked while walking up to the egg to get a good look at it.

"I gave it a special power, it has a hammer that can clobber enemies with high defenses, but is only good at close range combat." Anthony said while smirking.

"_I get it!"_ Pikachu shouted. _"We use it on Sirpe and clobber him."_

"That's the plan." Anthony said. "In a few more minutes that Zord will be ready to hatch, and will become the Zord of whoever touches the egg." Aliya and her friends came in at that time, and suddenly, Anthony heard the beeping sound come from his backpack, he pulled out the source, and it was the device he used to track down the Zords. He looked at the device, then Aliya and her friends, back to the device, and back to Aliya and her friends again. His eyes went wide.

"Anthony, isn't that the device you made to tract down the Zords?" Donald asked.

"You've got it partially right." Anthony replied. "It works by detecting ranger energy, which all Zords have, and it is saying that Aliya and her friends are rangers." All three girls looked nervous.

"We're not rangers." Jackie said nervously.

"Hey Aliya, did you tell them about my Psychic powers? I just used them to read your minds and find out the truth." Anthony responded.

"It's no use." Aliya said while sighing. "He's figured out, but I want to know how you have a device that detects ranger energy."

"How else, I used ranger energy to detect it." Anthony said while showing the girls his Morphers.

"Wow, so you're a ranger too." Aliya said while grinning.

"By the way Anthony, I finally found the mysterious Pokemon I told you about, but it ran off because of Team Rocket; Ash was here when it happened." Bill replied. "It looked like a Giant Black Dragonite!" Anthony, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Josh, Donald, and the Crystal Ranger got wide eyed when they heard this.

"You mean to tell me that the mysterious Pokemon was really the most powerful Zord I ever created?" Anthony asked in shock.

"You're telling me it was a Zord?" Bill asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it is as strong as a Megazord." Anthony replied. "It also has a soothing voice that can clear a person's mind." Anthony smirked as he realized something. "Maybe we can use it to stop Sirpe's mind control."

"Who is Sirpe?" Aliya asked.

"A monster that has enslaved most of Orre by using mind control." Josh replied.

"Come out of there now!" A female voice shouted from outside. Anthony groaned.

"Why them, why now?" Anthony asked. "I thought they were chasing Ash!" Everyone went outside and saw Jessie and James of Team Rocket, along with Meowth.

"Prepare for trouble, we're here for a fight." Jessie began.

"Make it double, with all of our might." James began.

"An evil as old as the galaxy..." Jessie began.

"...sent here to fulfill our destiny!" James continued.

"Plus, there's me!" Meowth announced.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James said.

"Jessie!" Jessie began.

"And James!" James continued.

"And Meowth are the names!" Meowth finished.

"Anywhere there's peace in the universe..." Jessie began

"Team Rocket..." James continued.

"...Will be there..." Meowth added on.

"To make everything worse!" Jessie, James, and Meowth declared at the same time while pointing forward.

"_Wobbuffet!"_ Wobbuffet shouted as he came out of his Poke Ball.

"What did he say?" Josh asked.

"He said his name." Anthony replied.

"I mean translated." Josh said in an annoyed tone, thinking that Anthony was being sarcastic.

"I told you, he said his name." Anthony said. "Do you really think I would joke around?"

"No." Josh replied simply.

"Why are you asking him?" Juri asked.

"Anthony and I can understand all Pokemon." Donald replied.

"Why are you here?" Anthony asked Team Rocket. "I thought you were chasing Ash, and leaving me alone."

"We heard you were back, and we want to get another shot at taking you down!" Jessie said.

"You would have thought that you would have learned not to challenge me." Anthony said while getting ready for battle as a Shadow Ball hit Team Rocket who were then knocked into a rock, which knocked them out. Everyone looked up to see a Mewtwo that had an evil look in its eyes. "You!" Anthony shouted. "You are the cause of all of my troubles! Twilight Power!" Anthony morphed and charged. "Twilight Sword." He pulled out his sword and started attacking Mewtwo.

"You foolish human, do you think you can defeat me?" Mewtwo asked. "If I caused trouble for a human, then I am happy."

"_Golden Force!" _Pikachu shouted.

"Crystal Force!" The Crystal Ranger shouted. They both morphed and charged at Mewtwo.

"Angel's Transformation Makeup!" Aliya shouted.

"Beautifly Power!" Jackie shouted.

"Dragonair Power!" Aliya shouted.

"Jolteon Power!" Juri shouted. They all morphed.

"So, a Pokemon has taken the form of a human, you are a disgrace." Mewtwo said in disgust while looking at Pikachu. "Any Pokemon who trusts a human is a fool, humans tried to use me as a weapon, and they are all the same." Pikachu stopped, and if he was un-morphed, everyone would have seen him go wide eyed.

"He's just like me." Pikachu said in shock.

"What do you mean?" The Crystal Ranger asked.

"I used to hate humans because of what some of them did to me, and I thought they were all the same." Pikachu replied. "I didn't change my opinion until Anthony saved my life."

"You are lying." Mewtwo said. "No human would save a Pokemon."

"No, you're wrong." Pikachu replied. "He saved my life, and almost died in the process!"

"You fool; no human would save a Pokemon!" Mewtwo shouted in anger. "They only care for themselves!" He started blasting everywhere.

"I'm not worried." Josh said calmly. "Anthony's Pikachu has higher stats than Mewtwo does, and since he is morphed, he is even stronger."

"One problem." Donald replied. "Stats don't mean as much against legendaries, they are unbelievably strong."

"He's right." Prof. Oak said. "Pikachu may have better stats, but he is weaker than Mewtwo." Suddenly Shadow Ranger, Sirpe, and Slashking appeared.

"Oh great, just what we need." Josh said sarcastically. "Shadow Ranger, Sirpe, and some other monster whose name I don't know."

"My name is Slashking." Slashking told everyone in an annoyed tone. "It is the last name you will ever hear before I destroy you." Crystal Ranger and Jackie took on Slashking. Pikachu and Juri, much to Anthony's displeasure went to fight Shadow Ranger, and Anthony and Aliya took on Sirpe.

"I won't let you use your mind control!" Anthony declared as he sliced Sirpe with his sword.

"I'm right behind you!" Aliya said as she shot a blast from her Dragon's Staff at Sirpe, who then fell back.

"So, you ignore me." Mewtwo said angrily as he charged up energy. Suddenly Anthony's Mewtwo hit him with a Shadow Ball.

"I won't let you harm my dad!" Baby Mewtwo said.

"Your dad?" Mewtwo asked in confusion.

"Yeah, the guy wearing White and Black." Baby Mewtwo replied.

"That isn't possible, he is a human, and you are a Mewtwo, like me." Mewtwo said, and then his eyes got wide as he realized something. "There shouldn't be any other Mewtwo in the world!"

"Dad created me to make it so he could stabilize another Mewtwo that was going to come apart molecule by molecule because he wasn't stabilized." Baby Mewtwo explained. "He needed another sample of DNA from any kind of creature to mix with the DNA he was using to make me stable, he used himself."

"What?" Mewtwo asked in surprise. "No human would do that!"

"Well he did." Another voice said. Everyone from Rangers to monsters turned to the sound of the voice to see another Mewtwo. "Hello Anthony, long time no see."

"So, you have your memories back?" Anthony asked.

"You're saying humans aren't all the same?" The first adult Mewtwo asked in confusion. "Even if you are telling the truth, there is still no way I can live peacefully, I tried to destroy all humans, and all Pokemon who like them."

"So did I, while I didn't have my memories." The second adult Mewtwo replied. "I was found by Giovanni and he called me his equal, and then later said that I was his tool. I would have destroyed all humans and Pokemon who liked them, if it wasn't for a boy named Ash Ketchum who jumped in the way of an attack from me, and an attack from Mew, while trying to save the Pokemon that I made fight each other."

"Wow, Ash is still as kind to Pokemon as I remember." Anthony said. "He's also as reckless as I remember. He may some day get a bond with his Pokemon that will make him strong enough to defeat me in a Pokemon Battle if he keeps that up."

"Maybe some day, but not now, he isn't as strong as even one member of the Elite Four, he couldn't handle someone who took down both Kanto and Johto's Elite Fours." The second adult Mewtwo said with a smirk.

"So you heard about that?" Anthony asked. "That was supposed to be a secret since I could only hold the position of Pokemon League Champion of one region, which was Kanto; I still doubt I could defeat you in a one-on-one Pokemon battle though." Anthony replied.

"No! This can't be true!" The first adult Mewtwo shouted as he began to teleport. "Humans are evil!" He teleported away.

"Hopefully when he returns he will be on our side." The second adult Mewtwo said. "For now I must go." He also teleported away.

"Hey! Where did Slashking go?" Josh asked when he noticed Slashking was gone; he then noticed a hole at the spot that Slashking was at. "Look out! He's underground!" He shouted as Slashking came up next to Donald and smacked him off the cliff.

"Donald!" Anthony shouted. Suddenly Donald rose up, and it revealed he was on top of the Black Dragonite Zord.

"Thanks." Donald said to the Zord. "I would have been dead if it wasn't for you." Suddenly a morpher appeared on Donald's wrist. "I'm going to enjoy this. Black Dragonite Power!" Donald morphed, he had a black suit with Black Dragonite wings. He pulled out a sword and did a pose. "Black Dragonite Ranger! Wanderer of Orre!"

"You think one more ranger scares us?" Shadow Ranger asked. "XD001! Destroy that Zord." XD001 came down, turned into a Zord and blasted at the Black Dragonite Zord, which knocked the blast back at XD001 with its tail.

"I guess that you didn't know that the Black Dragonite Zord is just as strong as a Megazord." Anthony said. Suddenly Viper came up behind them and started to launch an attack, but was stopped as a Green Ranger with a Larvitar Helmet kicked him.

"Not so fast." The Green Ranger said. "You aren't going to be hurting them any time soon."

"Another Ranger?" Viper asked in surprise. "How many of you are there?"

"I'm the last one you have to worry about for now." The Green Ranger said.

"That's it, time to grow." Sirpe said as he, Viper, and Slashking grew, and the Lickitung Zord appeared.

XD001 got back up and looked really angry. XD001 blasted at the Black Dragonite Zord again, but missed and hit the ground causing everything to shake, and Bill to drop the egg.

"No!" Pikachu shouted as he ran towards the egg and caught it just in time. "That was close." All of the sudden the egg started glowing, and his morpher took the shape of a Trapinch head, then the egg hatched into the Trapinch Zord and grew bigger. "Yes!"

"Ready guys?" Donald asked.

"Yeah!" Anthony replied.

"Poke Zords, power up!" Anthony and Pikachu shouted. Their Zords appeared, Ho-oh went after XD001, and the Orre Megazord formed. "Pika Orre Megazord!" The Orre Megazord got on top of the Pikachu Zord.

"Suicune Zord, power up!" The Crystal Ranger shouted, Suicune appeared and turned into a Zord. The Poke Rangers Angels each pressed a button on their morphers, causing their Zords to appear, which then turned into Megazord Form. The Black Dragonite Zord's right arm went inside its body and the Trapinch Zord attached to that spot.

"Larvitar Zord!" The Green Ranger shouted as a Larvitar Zord appeared. Donald had the Black Dragonite Zord go after Sirpe, the Pika Orre Megazord went after Slashking, the Suicune Zord went after the Lickitung Zord, and the Green Ranger and Poke Rangers Angels went after Viper. "Tyranitar Mode!" The Larvitar Zord got larger and changed shape until it became a Tyranitar.

"What the heck just happened?" Viper asked in confusion.

"My Zord has three modes, Larvitar mode where it can attach to another Zord or move quickly, Pupitar mode, which turns it into a shield to be used by something else, and Tyranitar mode, which gives it the strength of a Megazord." The Green Ranger replied. "Hyper Beam!" The Tyranitar Zord shot a blast at Viper.

"Let's do it!" Aliya shouted as the Poke Rangers Angels' Megazord began gathering the energy of Beautifly's Gust, Joelton's Thunder and Dragonair's Aurora Beam and shot it at Viper, when the attacks hit, they caused and explosion, but Viper got back up and teleported away.

"Suicune! Aurora Beam!" The Crystal Ranger shouted as Suicune used the attack and blasted the Lickitung Zord away, it then disappeared.

"Volt Tackle Slash!" Anthony and Pikachu shouted as they charged at Slashking, but he grabbed the sword with both hands and stopped it, a power struggle then started with both trying to over power the other.

"Sand Hammer!" Donald shouted as clobbered Sirpe with the hammer.

"Take this! Water Pulse!" Sirpe blasted the Trapinch Zord with the attack. "Shadow Ball!" That time he hit the Black Dragonite Zord itself. The Black Dragonite Zord flew up high, then came down and hit Sirpe with the Hammer several times. "Darn it! I'll be back." Sirpe teleported away. The Pika Orre Megazord managed to overpower Slashking and sliced through him. Slashking exploded.

**At Kaginz's Castle**

"No!" Kaginz shouted. "That's it, I'm going to take care of them myself." Kaginz teleported down.

**At Bill's house**

"Yeah! We did it!" Anthony shouted. All of the rangers left their Zords, which then left to their respective holding bays. Anthony turned to the Green Ranger "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome." He said as he turned away and teleported.

'Something was familiar about him.' Anthony thought to himself. 'Since he was part Dark type, I couldn't read his mind.'

"Hello Rangers." Kaginz said as he appeared behind them.

"Who are you?" Pikachu asked.

"I am Kaginz." Kaginz replied with a smirk.

"So, you've finally shown yourself." Anthony replied. "Battlizer!" The armor appeared, Entei, Moltres, Suicune, and Deoxys appeared. "Fire!" Anthony blasted at Kaginz with the Battlizer cannons, Pikachu used the Orre Cannon on Kaginz, Crystal Ranger used the Water Gun on Kaginz, Donald turned his Dragon Sword into a laser and blasted at Kaginz, Josh pulled out his blaster and fired it at Kaginz, the Poke Rangers Angels took out their weapons and fired at Kaginz, the Legendary Pokemon charged their strongest attacks and launched them at Kaginz. They hit and caused an explosion, but when it was over, they saw that Kaginz didn't even have a scratch on him.

"Is that all you've got?" He asked in a bored tone. "Let me show you a real attack." Kaginz started glowing and several blasts hit everyone that attacked him. All the Rangers de-morphed, and everyone that was hit lost consciousness. Kaginz started panting. "Darn it, I can't stay out here much longer; that stupid Phoenix, his seal is still affecting me." Kaginz teleported away.

"No! Guys!" Bill shouted as he went to check on everyone who was knocked out.

**Outside Cerulean City**

"Now, I've got to get back to work on finding my family." The Green Ranger said as he de-morphed. He was about 12 years old, had Blond hair, and Blue eyes. He walked into the city and up to an Officer Jenny.

"Excuse me." He said to the Officer Jenny.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked.

"I'm looking for my family, they were scattered during the Mewtwo attack." He replied. "I heard that my sister is still in the region, and my cousin is coming back for a little bit."

"What are their names?" She asked.

"My sister's name is Aliya, and my cousin's name is Anthony, but all of my family calls him Scottie, including me." He replied. "My name is Noah by the way"

"You're the cousin of the Kanto Elite Four Champion?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes, I am." He replied.

"I don't know where they are, but I'll help you find them." She said. Suddenly 7 mutated Roselias appeared and grabbed Noah, they then teleported him away.

"That's something you don't see everyday." The Officer Jenny said.

**Kaginz's Castle**

Kaginz teleported in.

"Master Kaginz!" Shadow Ranger shouted. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'll be fine after some rest." Kaginz replied. "It will not be long until the rangers come back, we must prepare."

"Do you need some help?" A female voice asked.

**End of Chapter**

This was my longest chapter ever, combined with the fact that my sister discovered a website called RuneScape, and has been on it almost all day, everyday since she discovered it, I think it's obvious why this chapter took so long. I should have a lot of time tomorrow and the day after for my own reasons, so I should be able to update again soon. Donald will reply to the reviews this chapter.


	12. Chapter 11: Angels in Orre

I don't own Power Rangers or Pokemon, I also don't own **Poke Rangers: Angels**.

"talking"

Description of what's going on or something a character is doing.

'thoughts'

_"Translated Pokemon Speech"_

Pokedex

/beginning or end of a battle/

Chapter 11: Angels in Orre

**At Kaginz's castle**

Kaginz, Sirpe, and Shadow Ranger were looking at a tall woman, with long, dark violet hair, and piercing yellow eyes, who looked to be in her 40's, and was wearing a black leather suit that modeled her figure.

"Who are you?" Kaginz asked.

"My name is Madison" She said with an evil grin. "I come from Kanto, the Poke Rangers Angels are my enemies, I'd like to team up with you to take both them, and your region's rangers down."

"Interesting." Kaginz said with a smirk.

**At Pallet Town**

Everyone except Anthony had woken up, and the Crystal Ranger was wearing her cloak again. While waiting on him, they were looking at all the Pokemon at Prof. Oak's lab.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of Pokemon here." Josh said while looking around.

"We haven't even gotten to Anthony's and Donald's Pokemon yet." Prof. Oak replied.

"Wow, can we see them?" Aliya asked.

"They're over there." Prof. Oak said while pointing to a section that had about twice as many Pokemon in it as the rest of the lab all together. Suddenly a rumbling was heard.

_"Look! It's Adam!"_ Dozens of Pikachu, Pichu, and a few Raichu shouted as they ran up.

"Prof. Oak, who is Adam?" Donald asked.

"I don't know, I've never met anyone with that name." Prof. Oak replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Those Pikachu, Pichu, and Raichu just shouted it." Donald replied. The Pikachu, Pichu, and Raichu surrounded the Ranger Pikachu.

_"Wow, I can't believe I get to talk to the famous Adam the Pikachu!"_ A Pikachu shouted in joy.

_"Can I get your autograph on my tail?"_ A Raichu asked as he pointed his tail at the Ranger Pikachu and handed him a pen.

_"I want to be just like you when I grow up."_ A Pichu said.

_"Why did you say my name around a human?"_ The Ranger Pikachu now identified as Adam asked. _"You know I hate my name."_

"Ok, so now I know your name is Adam." Donald said to Adam.

_"Call me by that name again and I'll make your life a living nightmare."_ Adam said with a glare that would even scare Kaginz.

"What did he say?" Josh asked.

"His name is Adam, but he hates his name and will make our lives living nightmares if we call him by his name." Donald said.

"Those Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu are all Anthony's Pokemon, by the way Josh, I've finished researching your's and Anthony's Regice and Registeel." Prof. Oak said, taking out two Ultra Balls. "I'm returning them to you now"

"You have those two?" Donald asked. "I have Regirock." He took out a Heavy Ball. Suddenly metal claws grabbed the three balls and Adam, and then retracted.

"Who's there?" Aliya asked.

"Prepare for trouble..." A female voice that wasn't Jessie's began.

"And make it double!" A male voice continued.

"Here's our mission, so you'd better listen!" Both shouted.

"To infect the world with devastation!" The girl announced.

"To blight all peoples in every nation!" The boy continued.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!" The girl continued.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!" The boy continued.

"Cassidy!" The girl shouted.

"And Butch!" The boy shouted.

"Team Rocket, circling the earth all day and night!" Cassidy announced.

"Surrender to us now or you shall surely lose the fight!" Butch finished.

_"Raticate!"_ A Raticate shouted as it appeared in front of Cassidy and Butch.

"It's Cassidy!" Donald began.

"And Bob!" Josh finished, while Butch face faulted.

"The name's..." Butch began, but was cut off.

"His name is Ben, not Bob!" Donald said to Josh.

"No, it's Bob!" Josh argued.

"Ben!" Donald argued back.

"Bob!" Josh shouted.

"Ben!" Donald shouted back.

"Bob!" Josh shouted again.

"Ben!" Donald shouted back again.

"My name is B..." Butch began to shout in anger, but was cut off again.

"Be quiet Bob, we're arguing about what your name is!" Josh shouted, and Butch face faulted again.

"I told you, his name is Ben!" Donald replied.

"Great, Jessie and James wannabes." Bill said with a sigh.

"Don't you dare compare us to those losers!" Cassidy shouted in anger. Neither she nor Butch noticed Mewtwo take back the Poke Balls and Adam, then release the Regis until they were already out.

"Uh-oh!" Both Team Rocket members shouted in fear as all three Regis used Superpower on them, which caused them to fly really far away. "Looks like we're blasting off again!" Everybody sweat dropped.

"That was way too easy." Josh said, and Anthony then came out while yawning.

"What happened?" Anthony asked. "Why are Registeel and Regice out, and why is Regirock here?"

"Kaginz attacked us, and knocked us all out." Donald replied. "Then two members of Team Rocket tried to steal the Regis and Adam after Prof. Oak brought Registeel's and Regice's Poke Balls out, and I had brought Regirock's out since I caught him."

"Here is Registeel's Poke Ball" Prof. Oak said while handing him the ball.

"By the way..." Josh began. "Why does Anthony get to keep more than six Pokemon with him at a time?"

"Trainers who defeat a region's Elite 4 and become the champion can keep as many Pokemon with them as they want; Donald can as well, since he was the champion for a short amount of time before Anthony defeated him." Prof. Oak explained. "The six Pokemon rule was made so that trainers would not have too many Pokemon with them to pay attention to; champions are an exception since the Pokemon Leagues feel that if a trainer is able to become champion, they should be responsible enough to know how many Pokemon they can handle."

"Ok, now let's get back to Orre." Anthony said with a determined look on his face.

**At Kaginz's castle**

Makicho and TC had entered the room after Makicho had finished training and had come out to see Madison.

"So, what do you propose that we do to the Rangers?" Kaginz asked Madison.

"I say we work together to create a new monster to fight the rangers, and at the same time I will be preparing this." She made an image of Noah in his ranger form chained to a wall, and surrounded by darkness, appear. "This is the Green Larvitar Ranger, otherwise known as Noah Daidouji, brother to Aliya Daidouji, who is the blue ranger of my region, and cousin of the Twilight Ranger. I'm brainwashing him to be an evil green ranger, but not all the time, I'll leave a part of him normal with no memory of what the evil part of him does, and make it so that he has no memory of ever being a ranger, the evil part will be able to take over at any time."

"So, using the rangers' family against them, I love it!" Kaginz exclaimed. "Makicho, you are a giant Machop, maybe you can spy on the rangers for me since you can blend with them easily."

"Won't work." Shadow Ranger replied. "The Twilight Ranger has psychic powers, he would read Makicho's mind without trying since he is a fighting type."

"Darn it!" Kaginz shouted. "Let's just get to making that monster." Kaginz and Madison walked into another room.

**At the top of Mt. Battle**

The Orre Rangers, Poke Rangers Angels, Josh, and Mewtwo were all at the top.

"It's up to you Donald." Anthony said. "Use the Black Dragonite Zord to free everyone's mind."

"Right! Black Dragonite Zord!" Donald shouted as the Zord arrived. "Sing to clear everyone's mind of Sirpe's control." The Zord did as it was told and the group teleported to the under.

**At Phenac City**

The Resistance came were freed from the mind control, as well as everyone else in Orre, and they were wondering what was going on, so they teleported to The Under.

**At The Under**

The resistance arrived at The Under at the same time as the Rangers, Mewtwo, and Josh.

"Guys, what's going on?" Jovi asked. "One second we're talking to Anthony, Josh, and Pikachu in Phenac City, then we feel something weird in our minds, and the next thing we know Anthony, Josh, and Pikachu are gone."

"Yeah, and who are those three?" Skrub asked while pointing at the Poke Rangers Angels. Ho-oh then explained everything that happened.

"I see, so they are another group of Rangers, and up until a little bit ago we were mind controlled." Secc said after the explanation was given. "Well, I'm glad you found a family member Anthony, by the way, I finished with the work I did on your's and Josh's Pokedexes." He handed the Pokedexes back.

"What's going on, what did he do to your Pokedexes?" Donald asked confused.

"They had me upgrade them, now they can find out information about Pokemon Monsters by scanning their DNA." Secc replied.

"Wouldn't we get that info from Ho-oh?" Donald asked.

"Not if Ho-oh doesn't know the monster either." Secc replied. "It's only a matter of time until Kaginz starts making monsters. I can upgrade your Pokedex as well if Anthony or Josh would hand over their Pokedex for a second." Josh handed his Pokedex over, and then Donald did the same. "Now I'll get to work on the upgrade." Secc left the room. The alarm went off.

_"View the orb." _Ho-oh said as they looked toward the orb and saw a creature that looked like a Roserade combined with a Shiftry and had Pidgeot wings at Phenac City, along with Sirpe, TC, and Makicho. _"I've never heard of those monsters before."_

"It looks like Secc's upgrade came in handy sooner than I thought." Anthony said as he used the Pokedex.

Rosery, a monster created by the Demon Kaginz and the sorceress Madison, it is very powerful and quick, using fire is advised. Anthony's Pokedex explained. Makicho, originally a normal Machop, but has undergone some changes, has no ability to talk because of the fact that his vocal cords were ripped out. He is very powerful, watch out for his Tornado Straight, where he dashes forward with one arm extended and a horizontal whirlwind engulfing it, and his Whirlwind Upper, which is a powerful uppercut that generates a stationary whirlwind. Both types of whirlwinds dissipate shortly.

"Ready everyone?" Anthony and Aliya asked.

"Ready!" All of the others replied.

"Crystal Force!" The Crystal Ranger shouted.

_"Golden Force!" _Pikachu shouted.

"Twilight Power!" Anthony shouted.

"Black Dragonite Power!" Donald shouted.

"Angel's Transformation Makeup!" Aliya shouted.

"Beautifly Power!" Jackie shouted.

"Dragonair Power!" Aliya shouted.

"Jolteon Power!" Juri shouted. They all morphed and teleported.

**Phenac City**

All seven rangers arrived and looked at Rosery.

"That's enough; we're here to stop you!" Anthony declared. Rosery looked at him and started laughing.

"You think you are going to stop me?" Rosery asked. "Fools, I'll destroy you for my masters."

"Water Gun! Ice Shield!" The Crystal Ranger shouted as the weapons she called on appeared.

"Pika Lance! Ho-oh Shield!" Pikachu shouted while the weapons he called on also appeared.

"Needle Cannons!" Jackie shouted while the cannons appeared in her hands.

"Silver Bow!" Juri shouted as her Bow appeared in her hands.

"Dragon Sword!" Donald shouted as his sword appeared in his hand.

"Dragon's Staff!" Aliya shouted as her staff appeared in her hand.

"Twilight Sword!" Anthony shouted as the sword appeared in his right hand. "I'll fight Shadow Ranger; you guys fight whoever you want to." He charged at Shadow Ranger who also charged at him, their swords clashed, they then went to another area of Phenac City to do battle. Donald and Aliya went to fight Rosery, Pikachu and Jackie went to fight Makicho, and the Crystal Ranger and Juri went to fight TC.

"Ready?" Donald asked.

"Yeah!" Aliya replied. Donald charged and slashed and Rosery who flew up to dodge, Aliya shot a blast out of her staff at Rosery, who managed to dodge, only to have Donald, who flew above him, slash him with his sword.

"Dragon Sword, laser mode!" Donald shouted as his sword turned into a laser and he blasted Rosery, and Aliya blasted Rosery at the same time. TC threw a grenade at Juri, but the Crystal Ranger blocked it with her shield. Juri fired an arrow from her Silver Bow at TC, who dodged, even with the type advantage on his side, got hit by the Crystal Ranger's Water Gun, and then TC teleported away. Makicho ignored Jackie and went after Pikachu. Pikachu dodged a few blows, but was hit by his Tornado Straight attack, flew back, then hit a wall at 90 miles per hour.

"That must have hurt." Donald said while looking over. "Note to self, watch out for the giant Machop."

"Good thing he was morphed, it weakened the impact." Aliya said.

"Ouch." Pikachu said, obviously in pain as he fell down. Makicho went to finish off Pikachu, but Jackie got in front of him to defend him. Makicho stopped before hitting her.

"What's going on?" Jackie asked confused. "Why did he stop?" Juri and the Crystal Ranger came up beside Jackie. Makicho didn't attack any of them.

"It looks like he won't attack girls." The Crystal Ranger replied. The smoke surrounding Rosery because of the laser blasts faded away to show he was still standing.

"Oh come on, what does it take to take this guy down?" Donald asked.

"Hey Donald, I'm finished with your Pokedex and heard about your predicament." Secc replied. "I've got something that could help." Suddenly his boots became white with black at the very bottom, and had a flame on each side. "These are the Ponyta Boots. When I heard that Anthony created Zords, I got to work on some new inventions of my own. I've created a program that will create weapons for all Zords that we have that he created, and from now on, whenever we get a new Zord, the person who the Zord belongs to will gain a weapon based on it. The Ponyta Boots will allow you to surround yourself with fire, launch fireballs, and move much faster; your kicks and stomps will also be more powerful."

"How did you know that the Ponyta and Elekid Zords came from Anthony's eggs?" Donald asked.

"I had a feeling, and it turned out to be right." Secc replied.

"Thanks Secc." Donald said with a smirk, but no one saw it because of his helmet. He launched a large fireball at Rosery, and since it was part Roserade and part Shiftry, the attack burned it to the point that there wasn't enough left to enlarge. Jackie, Juri, and the Crystal Ranger were fighting Makicho, who wouldn't attack them, but would block them.

"Anyone else feel bad about attacking a creature that won't attack back." The Crystal Ranger asked.

"Yeah, but we don't have a choice, or he may destroy our friends, besides, he'll defend himself." Jackie replied. Donald and Aliya joined in, and Pikachu got back up and also joined in. Makicho teleported away because of how outnumbered he was. Anthony and the Shadow Ranger were in the middle of an intense battle. Anthony decided to end it when the others had finished and used the Battlizer, then fired the cannons at the Shadow Ranger. Shadow Ranger flew back and then teleported away.

**Kaginz's Castle**

"No!" Kaginz shouted in anger. "I thought that teaming up would give us the advantage because the Angels would most likely stay in Kanto to protect it."

"So did I, but they didn't, and they are too powerful together." Madison replied. "We must part to ways to make them separate as well and weaken them."

"Why can't we try to defeat them by growing?" TC asked.

"Rosery was destroyed so thoroughly that there wasn't anything left to enlarge, and Sirpe is still getting over being hit on the head by that hammer several times, so it would be just you, Viper, my Lickitung Zord, and Makicho out there since XD001 will most likely go off to battle Ho-oh again." Shadow Ranger replied. "Do you really think you can defeat the Pika Orre Megazord, Black Dragonite Zord, Suicune Zord, Legendary Flame Megazord, Angel Megazord, and possibly the Reverse Orre Megazord?"

"No, that's good point." TC said with a sigh.

"The brainwashing is finished." Madison said. "We're going back to Kanto."

"If you ever need a hand, give me a call." Kaginz said. "If I destroy my region's rangers, I'll come to help you."

"Same here." Madison said. "I'll help if I finish my rangers off or if you give me a call asking for help." Madison left Kaginz's Castle.

**The Under**

"That was great!" Josh said as the rangers got back.

_"Poke Rangers Angels, I just sensed Madison returning to Kanto."_ Ho-oh said.

"I guess this is where we part ways." Aliya said.

"Wait! At least exchange Poke Gear numbers with me so we can keep in touch." Anthony said.

"Of course." Aliya replied as they exchanged numbers. "I'm not going to lose you again so soon after finding you."

_"Orre and Kanto now have close bonds because of you rangers." _Ho-oh said. _"If you ever need help, just call us."_

"Yeah, same here." Aliya replied.

"Why do I get the feeling Kaginz and Madison just basically had this conversation a little bit ago?" Josh asked. The Angels then teleported away.

**Angel's Apartment**

The Angels had just settled back in at home when a knock was heard at the door. Aliya opened the door and saw Noah.

"Hey sis!" Noah shouted as the Angels' mouths dropped.

"Noah?" Aliya asked.

**Heaven**

Mewtwo teleported to Heaven and looked up to face God; an angel who looked like Anthony, but was three years younger stood nearby.

"Hello Mewtwo, good to see you here." God said while looking down.

"How is my big brother doing?" The angel asked.

"Anthony is doing great Marshall; he continues to grow in power." Mewtwo replied. "Why did you call me here?" Mewtwo asked God.

"I want you to stay around for a little bit and prepare for when it is time to tell Anthony the truth about his Psychic Powers, I will go with you as well in Pokemon Form when the time comes; as for you Marshall, Anthony and a friend of his are going to go after the Light of Hope soon, I want you to help them, after all, defeating Lu-ken won't be easy." God explained.

"I will gladly help out." Marshall said as he teleported away.

**The Under**

Everyone was relaxing after all they had been through. Donald and Josh got their Pokedexes back.

"This is great!" Josh said excitedly. "The group has gained two more Poke Rangers since being formed, if this keeps up, Kaginz won't stand a chance!"

"You're wrong about one thing." Donald replied. "I'm not part of the team, I'm just an ally to you guys, and the Crystal Ranger is only a part time member. The Orre Rangers' strength hasn't really increased much."

"He's right." Anthony said. "I think it's time to call in an old friend." He walked into the room that he used to create new inventions.

**In Anthony's inventing room**

Anthony called someone on his Poke Gear.

"Hello Anthony, what's up?" The voice on the other end asked, he knew it was Anthony because his Poke Gear showed that it was him calling.

"Hey, I need your help." Anthony replied. "How fast can you get to Orre?"

"I can get there in a few hours by boat to Gateon Port, why?" The voice on the other end asked.

"I need you to get here as soon as possible." Anthony replied. "I'll explain more later, just call me once you're on board, and make sure no one is listening."

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can, I'll call you once I get on board." The voice said while hanging up. Anthony went back to working on another invention.

"I need to get this finished before he get's here." Anthony said as he was working.

**Kaginz's Castle**

"What to do now?" Kaginz asked. "I need a way to defeat those rangers."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." A new voice said as another figure arrived.

"What?" Kaginz asked in surprise before he realized who it was. "Great timing, I need your help."

**On top of a tower on an Island that almost no human knows about**

"Well, it seems that I'll finally see Scottie again soon, I wonder how strong he has become." A mysterious figure said calmly while staring off into the distance.

**End of Chapter**

Well, I've finally finished that chapter, and left you guys with the mother off all cliff hangers. The next chapter and the one after it were supposed to be a cross over with Sonora, but I had to move them to season two for several reasons. This is my longest chapter ever.


	13. Chapter 12: The Light of Hope

I don't own Power Rangers or Pokemon. I do own Alex, even though I sent him to Psyduck Ranger.

"talking"

Description of what's going on or something a character is doing.

'thoughts'

_"Translated Pokemon Speech"_

/beginning or end of a battle/

Chapter 12: Light of Hope

**Gateon Port**

Anthony was sitting down on a bench nearby the edge of the port waiting for his friend to arrive, the rest of the resistance were off doing other things, except Pikachu was with him, he had told his friend everything about being a ranger. Suddenly the ship his friend was on pulled up and everyone got off, a boy about Anthony's age got off, he was a little shorter than most people his age, but not by much, he also had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Anthony, hey Pikachu." The boy said while walking up.

"Hey Alex." Anthony said.

_"Alex! What are you doing here?" _Pikachu asked.

"What did he say Anthony?" Alex asked.

"He asked what you were doing here." Anthony replied.

"You didn't tell them?" Alex asked.

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise." Anthony replied. The rest of the resistance came up to them.

"Alex!" Josh shouted in surprise.

"Hey Josh, how are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Fine, but what are you doing here?" Josh asked.

"Anthony asked me to come here." Alex replied. "He said he had something he wanted me to help him with."

**Kaginz's Castle**

"Hello Dark Serpenta." Kaginz said with a grin while looking at a monster that looked like a Seviper with a Mightyena's head and a Beedrill's stinger. "Long time no see."

"Yes, it has been a while old friend." Dark Serpenta said.

"What are you doing in Orre; I thought you were trying to destroy a region, so I know you won't try to destroy the region I'm trying to rule." Kaginz said.

"I came here because I need help." Dark Serpenta replied. "Have you ever heard of the Light of Hope?"

"You mean the darkness destroying ball of light that can take the form of any weapon?" Kaginz asked.

"Yes, I just found out about a prophecy that says a ranger from Orre will travel to find it with help from a friend." Dark Serpenta replied. "I must destroy them now before they have the chance."

"I see." Kaginz said. "I'll send TC, Makicho, and the Horlics down to help you."

**The Under**

"You want to make him a ranger?" Josh asked in surprise. "In case you haven't noticed, we don't have any spare ranger powers." Anthony took out a morpher

"Say hello to Project Alpha." Anthony said. "It should allow someone to become a ranger; all I really needed to do was use the power from a Zord that hatched from one of my Zord Eggs to power it, the rest was fairly easy for me, the only problem is that the person using it won't stay in ranger form very long, but I've found away around that. All I need to do is find the Light of Hope and combine it with the power of the morpher."

"You created ranger powers?" Josh asked. "What's next, a machine that will send you to another time for 21 hours?"

"Oh come on Josh, that's just silly." Alex replied with a small chuckle. "I'm supposed to be the goofy one, not you."

"What is the Light of Hope?" Skrub asked, trying to get back on the subject.

_"It is a great power that destroys darkness and can take the form of any kind of weapon, but no one knows where it is." _Ho-oh replied.

"Wrong Ho-oh, I know where it is." Anthony replied. "The only problem is getting there, it's on an island mostly unknown to anyone who lives outside it, no humans live on it. I once made a device that would travel the world and send data back to me, it somehow came across the island, and it explored the island. A few Pokemon inhabit the island, but like I said, there are no humans on it. Something happened though, and it was shot down, I still have all of data saved on this disk." He took out a disk and showed it to everyone, and he put it into the computer and started typing, a video of an island being explored appeared on the screen.

"Why didn't you try to get it?" Josh asked.

"I never had any reason to." Anthony replied. "I need Alex to come with me to go get it since it is his power that I am trying to stabilize."

"Alright, let's go!" Alex said in excitement. The alarm went off.

"Should have seen that coming." Anthony said with a sigh. They turned to the orb and saw Dark Serpenta, TC, Makicho, and the Horlics at Agate Village.

_"That is Dark Serpenta, he is known for destroying buildings, creating chaos, and most importantly, destroying massive islands. His goal is to destroy a region."_ Ho-oh said. Donald and the Crystal Ranger appeared on the orb and began fighting the enemies.

"Pikachu, you and the rest of the resistance help Donald and the Crystal Ranger, Alex and I need to find the Light of Hope."

_"Right! Golden Force!" _Pikachu shouted.

"Alex, take this." Anthony handed a teleportation watch to Alex. "Let's go!" They both teleported away.

**Agate Village**

Pikachu teleported to the village.

"Where is Anthony?" Donald asked.

"He's out finding something that we need." Pikachu replied. "He'll be here as soon as possible." The resistance came and began firing on the Horlics.

**The Mysterious Island**

Anthony and Alex teleported to the island, they looked up and saw a huge tower.

"Let's go." Anthony said as they teleported up, once they were at the top they saw the Light of Hope.

"This is too easy; shouldn't it be guarded by something?" Alex asked.

"Alex! Don't you know what happens when someone says that?" Anthony asked him. A Lucario like creature appeared.

"Hello." The creature said. "Long time, no see Scottie."

"What?" Anthony asked. "How do you know me, and why are you calling me Scottie?" Anthony asked. "Only my family and some close family friends call me that."

"Yes." The creature replied. "I am a close friend of your family, more specifically, your parents. I knew you when you were very young, but you haven't seen me for a long time, so it isn't very surprising that you forgot about me."

"So can you let us have the Light of Hope?" Anthony asked hopefully. "We really need it."

"Sorry, but I'm the guardian of it, to get it you must defeat me in battle." The creature replied.

"Ok, but how do you know my parents anyway, and what is your name?" Anthony asked.

"They earned my respect by defeating me in a battle, and I became a guardian to your family as well, but my duties as guardian of the Light of Hope come first. My name is Lu-ken." The newly identified Lu-ken said while getting into a battle stance. "I'll let you use enough power from the Light of Hope so that Alex can morph for this battle." A little bit of energy came from the Light of Hope and hit Alex's morpher.

"How do you know that that is what we need it for?" Anthony asked.

"I have the ability to see into the future, but it is very limited, and not very long ago I saw a vision of you guys trying to get it for that reason." Lu-ken replied. "Now, how about our little guest comes out of hiding?" Marshall appeared.

"Anthony! He looks a lot like you!" Alex said. Marshall looked at Anthony.

"Hello big brother, long time no see." Marshall said to Anthony.

"What's going on here?" Alex asked while his eyes went wide.

"I'm Anthony's little brother Marshall, I died before I was even born." Marshall replied. "It's called a stillbirth."

"Ok, this day just got really weird." Anthony said.

"You mean becoming a Poke Ranger, fighting off a demon, creating Zords and Ranger powers, getting cloned, a whole region getting mind controlled, going to get a ball of light that can turn into any kind of weapon, and meeting a Lucario like creature who turns out to be a guardian of your family isn't?" Alex asked sarcastically. "The way I see it, this event alone doesn't make today any weirder than anything else that you usually go through"

"Good point." Anthony said with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"This tower is sacred; no one can be killed while inside it." Lu-ken explained. "So we can fight each other without having to worry."

"Let's do it then!" Anthony exclaimed. "Twilight Power!"

"Project Alpha Activate!" Alex shouted.

"Reverse Twilight Activation!" Marshall shouted. They all morphed, Alex had a white suit, but I can't go into further detail about it because Psyduck Ranger asked me not to, and Marshall had a suit just like Anthony's, but the colors were reversed, and he had a halo above his head.

"Not too hard to figure out who used that Reverse Orre Megazord." Anthony said after seeing Marshall's suit.

"Twilight Sword!" Anthony and Marshall shouted at the same time as the swords appeared. Alex just looked at them.

"What am I supposed to do?" Alex asked. "I don't have a weapon." Anthony and Marshall then made their Espeon Blasters appear tossed them to him. "That will do." He fired at Lu-ken, who jumped up to avoid it. Anthony and Marshall jumped up and attempted to slash him, the key word being attempted, Lu-ken caught both swords with just one hand for each. You wouldn't be able to tell it because of their helmets, but Anthony's and Marshall's eyes went wide.

"Uh-oh." Both said at the same time as Lu-ken pulled the swords out of their hands, threw the swords to the ground, and then blasted both of the rangers with Aura Spear. They hit the ground pretty hard. When they got up they saw Lu-ken building up a large amount of Aura.

"Aura Cannon!" Lu-ken shouted as he fired the Aura at all three. Anthony and Marshall turned into speed form to get away, but noticed that Alex wouldn't be able to get away in time, so, being the heroes they were, they got between Alex and the blast while turning into defense form and getting hit, when the attack was finished, Lu-ken was panting, while Anthony and Marshall were on the ground, and had been knocked back into normal form.

"What a powerful attack." Anthony said as the two of them sat up.

"Yes, but it appears that it is basically a fighting type version of Hyper Beam, so he needs to recharge, if we weren't in Defense Form we would have been toast, so would Alex if he got hit." Marshall said. "Alex, now is your chance, we're still trying to recover from being hit by that attack."

"Right!" Alex shouted while firing several shots at Lu-ken; they did major damage to Lu-ken, but he still was able to battle. Anthony and Marshall finally managed to stand.

"Battlizer!" Anthony and Marshall both shouted as they were both covered in the armor.

"Cool." Alex said in an amazed tone of voice. The two Battlized rangers flew up to fight Lu-ken, who began to charge Aura again.

"Not this again." Anthony said as they both prepared to dodge, but they were both surprised when instead of using Aura Cannon, Lu-ken started making several balls of Aura appear.

"Aura Blitz!" Lu-ken shouted as he started launching the balls at Anthony and Marshall, who got hit by a lot of them, but were still able to battle.

"Fire!" Both Battlized rangers shouted as they blasted Lu-ken with the cannons on their Battlizer Armor. Lu-ken fell down, defeated.

"Amazing." Lu-ken said while catching his breath. "The only other time I have been defeat in battle was by Scott and Valerie."

"So my parents are the only other people aside from us to defeat you?" Anthony asked as all three rangers demorphed.

"Wait, I thought you were named Anthony the 2nd, so how can your father be named Scott?" Alex asked.

"Scott is our middle name, which my dad goes by; it's also why my family and close family friends call me Scottie." Anthony replied. "It makes things a little odd since one of my best friends is named Scott."

"You are following in their footsteps in more ways than one." Lu-ken replied. "First you became a ranger, and now you have defeated me."

"What?" Anthony shouted in surprise. "My parents are Poke Rangers?"

"Were Poke Rangers." Lu-ken corrected. "They are retired now."

"My family is so steeped in Ranger history that it just isn't funny." Anthony said with a sigh. "Let me guess, my sister is a ranger as well, one of my other cousins besides Aliya is also a ranger, and another one will become one in a few years, then I marry a Poke Ranger and have two children, one boy and one girl, who both become rangers, with the girl marrying another ranger who's parents are also rangers and their grandson becomes a ranger, and throughout the next several generations my son will have several descendents who are also rangers, with my great grandson from his side ending up marrying the great granddaughter of another ranger, and the girl who marries my great grandson also ends up being a ranger." Anthony said sarcastically.

"That's right." Lu-ken replied seriously. Anthony's mouth dropped and his eyes went wide.

"I was being sarcastic." Anthony said in shock.

"I'm not." Lu-ken replied seriously. "Your baby Mewtwo will also become a ranger though"

"Man, his family really will be greatly steeped in ranger history." Alex replied with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"You can take the Light of Hope now." Lu-ken said to Alex. He did just that and his power became stabilized. "Now, not only is your power stabilized, but the Light of Hope can turn into any kind of weapon for you to use."

"Alright!" Alex shouted in joy. "Now let's go help the others!"

"Wait." Lu-ken said. "As I said, I am a Madigan family guardian, if Anthony or one of his family were to call my name I will come to help if I can manage to get there, but I do have other things I have to do, so that is why I said if I can manage to get there, but like they say 'all work and no play makes for a dull day', so you can call me to just hang out. Don't worry about me coming when you tell someone my name, I can tell when you are calling me or when you are just saying my name."

"Thanks Lu-ken." Anthony said with a grin. "I'm glad my team has another ally."

"You're welcome." Lu-ken replied. "I think I'll go with you to fight Dark Serpenta."

"How did you..." Anthony began to ask before he remembered Lu-ken's power and that Lu-ken probably saw a long time ago that they would need help with Dark Serpenta. Marshall turned around and began to teleport away.

"Wait! Marshall!" Anthony shouted as Marshall stopped and turned to face him. "Thanks for the help; I hope we will get to fight alongside each other again some time."

"Me too." Marshall replied with a smile on his face. "Although, the next time we meet we will be opponents, because I will have to test you to see if you are ready for an upgrade for the Battlizer, and although you are strong now, you aren't ready yet."

"Ok, but I'll be ready by the time you test me, I'm sure of it." Anthony replied. He and Marshall gave each other a high-five. Marshall teleported away.

"You two ready?" Anthony asked.

"You know it." Alex replied with a smirk.

"Of course." Lu-ken replied. All three teleported to Agate Village after Anthony and Alex morphed again.

**Agate Village**

Donald, the Crystal Ranger, and Pikachu were in trouble, the resistance had taken care of the Horlics and managed to evacuate the village, and the Crystal Ranger had defeated TC, but the three rangers still had to deal with Makicho and Dark Serpenta, who completely over powered them. Anthony, Alex, and Lu-ken then arrived and faced the monsters.

"Anthony!" Pikachu said in excitement. "I'm guessing the guy in white is Alex, but who is the Lucario like creature?"

"I am Lu-ken, guardian of the Madigan family." Lu-ken replied.

"Do it Alex!" Anthony said.

"Right!" Alex replied. "Light of Hope, Cannon Mode!" The Light of Hope appeared and turned into a cannon, which Alex then fired at Dark Serpenta, who screamed in pain. Lu-ken used Aura Cannon on Makicho, which knocked Makicho back and greatly damaged him.

**Kaginz's Castle**

"No!" Kaginz shouted. "I will not allow them to win, and I especially will not allow them to destroy Dark Serpenta! TC and Viper, get down there! It's time to grow!" The two teleported down and Kaginz made all four monsters grow; the Shadow Ranger went down with XD001 and the Lickitung Zord.

**Agate Village**

"Oh great." Donald said as the monsters grew and the Zords arrived.

"They aren't the only ones who can grow!" Lu-ken shouted as he grew to the same size as the monsters.

"Wow." Anthony said. "Let's do it!"

"We need Poke Zord Power!" Both Anthony and Pikachu shouted as Ho-oh came down and went to fight XD001, and then the Pika Orre Megazord formed.

"Black Dragonite Zord!" Donald shouted as the Black Dragonite Zord came out of the water at Gateon Port and flew over to meet the others.

"Suicune Zord!" The Crystal Ranger shouted as the Suicune Zord arrived.

"Hey Anthony, what Zord do I have?" Alex asked.

"The Zord that hatched from the Egg I used to power your morpher was a Blissey Zord, why it wasn't a Happiny Zord or Chansey Zord I don't know." Anthony replied.

"Ok, Blissey Zord!" Alex shouted as the Blissey Zord came out of a holding bay and then came running to the area, it was bigger than the Pika Orre Megazord and Black Dragonite Zord combined. TC threw a grenade at the Zords, but the Suicune Zord blew it back at the villains with Gust, the grenade hit them and exploded. The Suicune Zord used Hydro Pump on TC, who managed to dodge, but got hit by the Black Dragonite Zord's tail, Suicune used Hydro Pump again, and it hit this time. Viper tried to strike the Black Dragonite Zord, but was hit by an Egg Bomb from the Blissey Zord and then a Hyper Beam by the Black Dragonite Zord. Lu-ken attacked the Lickitung Zord with Force Palm; he then used Metal Sound on Makicho, followed up by Dragon Pulse. Dark Serpenta was the only monster still able fight, the others teleported away.

"You won't defeat me that easily!" Dark Serpenta shouted.

"Alex, the Blissey Zord was created to be a Carrier Zord; Zords and Megazords can ride in the eggs in its pouch, and can be thrown as an Egg Bomb." Anthony said. "Combine this with our attacks to do some serious damage."

"Right!" Alex replied. The Pika Orre Megazord went inside the egg in the Blissey Zord's pouch.

"Egg Bomb Volt Tackle Slash!" Alex, Pikachu, and Anthony shouted at the same time. The Blissey Zord threw the egg at Dark Serpenta, it exploded on him, and then the Pika Orre Megazord slashed him with its electrified blade.

"No!" Dark Serpenta shouted. "I'll be back." He teleported away. XD001 flew away, and Ho-oh went back to The Under.

**Kaginz's Castle**

"Are you alright?" Kaginz asked Dark Serpenta.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Dark Serpenta replied. "I was too late to stop them from getting the Light of Hope. I must leave for now, but I'll return if the something can be done to stop that thing from being used on me, it's too dangerous for me to be seen until then."

"Yes, I understand, I will try to destroy the Ranger who has it so that you will be able to move about without fear of being destroyed by the Light of Hope." Kaginz said.

"When that thing is gone, I will help you take over Orre." Dark Serpenta replied as he left the castle.

**At The Under**

Anthony, Pikachu, Lu-ken, and Alex teleported to The Under. The resistance had already brought everyone back to Agate Village and then returned to The Under.

"So, the group has a new ranger and Anthony's family's guardian on our team." Josh said with a grin.

"One problem." Alex said. "I can't stay in Orre forever, but I'm going to be hanging around for a while."

"Darn, well at least we have the Lucario like creature." Josh replied.

"My name is Lu-ken." Lu-ken replied.

"Alright, time that I do something about this, we need more fighting strength." Josh said as he went into the inventing room.

"Since when does he invent things?" Secc asked. "What do you think he is creating?"

"I bet he's trying to make a device that will make Tacos alive." Anthony replied.

"Normally I'd say you were being silly, but this is Josh we're talking about, so I wouldn't be surprised." Alex said.

**End of Chapter**

Well, that chapter is out of the way. I realized after posting the last chapter that I was wrong, it wasn't my longest one, the chapter before it is. The Blissey Zord was Psyduck Ranger's idea, it was created to counteract the abilities of the two monsters that will be frozen along with Alex, Butch, and Cassidy; and the monsters' abilities are hate based. Alex will get two more Zords when he appears in Dino Force. Anyone else ever wonder how a Pokemon like Suicune, who doesn't have wings, can use Gust?


	14. Chapter 13: Shingo, the Samurai Warrior

I don't own Power Rangers or Pokemon. I do own Alex, even though I sent him to Psyduck Ranger.

"talking"

Description of what's going on or something a character is doing.

'thoughts usually, but there are some exceptions'

_"Translated Pokemon Speech"_

/beginning or end of a battle/

Chapter 13: Shingo, the Samurai Warrior

**Kaginz's Castle**

Kaginz was searching through a file cabinet that had several plans to defeat the Orre Rangers in it; his minions, except for Articzap, were all there as well.

"Create a clone of Pikachu to destroy the Twilight Ranger?" Kaginz asked after pulling a plan out and reading it.

"Tried it, failed." Viper replied.

"Send a clone of the Twilight Ranger with the Form Change, along with a centaur-like Camerupt monster with a big hammer down to destroy the rangers?" Kaginz asked.

"Tried it, failed badly." Shadow Ranger said with a sigh.

"Trap the Twilight Ranger and his rival in a small area surrounded by several people so he can't morph, then send a monster who is a combination of two Legendary Pokemon that he once captured, down to destroy him?" Kaginz asked again.

"Tried it." The Zapdos head of Articzap said as he flew in.

"Where have you been?" TC asked.

"Scouting around for Master Kaginz to see what we could find." The Articuno head replied. "We've seen many Poke Rangers teams all over the world, and we saw the evil forces fighting them; none of them saw us."

"Good, we can use this information later on to find one of the evil forces and team up with them." Kaginz said while taking out another plan. "Enslave most of Orre with mind control, and turn the Orre Rangers' friends against them?"

"Tried it." Sirpe said while holding his head, still recovering from getting clobbered by Donald.

"How long is it going to take you to recover?" Swilon asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to destroy that brat when I do." Sirpe replied.

"Team up with an evil sorceress from Kanto to create a monster, and then send that monster down with some others to destroy the Rangers?" Kaginz asked

"Tried it." TC replied with a sigh.

"Send down two monsters and the Horlics to help a friend of mine destroy the rangers before they can get a source of power that could destroy him?" Kaginz asked again.

"Tried it." A Blue humanoid Rhyhorn monster said, also with a sigh.

"Resurrect an ancient samurai warrior to fight the rangers?" Kaginz asked.

"Haven't tried that yet." A half Dragonite and half Salamence monster said. "Sounds interesting."

"I agree with Drazop." TC replied. They all went into another room; it had several potions and machines in it.

"What warrior are we reviving?" Shadow Ranger asked.

"His name is Shingo." Kaginz replied while beginning a spell to bring people back to life.

"You mean the ancient samurai warrior who never lost a battle in his life?" Shadow Ranger asked. "He was so strong that no one could kill him, and he died of old age instead of in battle!"

"That's right." Kaginz replied with as smirk, he was almost finished. "The rangers don't stand a chance!"

"The Twilight Ranger always says that villains are idiots, and no offence Master Kaginz, but right now you aren't proving him wrong." Shadow Ranger said.

"Why is that?" Kaginz said as he finished the spell and several green glowing orbs appeared and began coming together, they saw the silhouette of a samurai, and then the orbs finished coming together, and they saw the Samurai Warrior Shingo; he was wearing a samurai outfit covered by a red and black cloak without a hood, and he was also wearing black sunglasses. He had black hair, and his cloak had a short chain on it that was attached to a large jug that was left dangling at his side, he was also holding a large sword in his right hand. "Hello Shingo, I've brought you back to life so you can destroy the Poke Rangers Orre for me, they are ruining my plans to rule the world." Shingo smirked

"This is my story, and you're not part of it!" Shingo said while getting into a battle stance. The eyes of every monster in the room went wide, Shadow Ranger sighed.

"As I was saying if Shingo is as strong as the legends say and if he was evil, then he would have become ruler of the world at some point, but he never ruled the world!" Shadow Ranger said.

"He's right." Shingo replied. "I never expected that there would still be Poke Rangers in the world though." He charged at Kaginz and slashed him; it actually made a cut on him, and a decent one at that.

"This guy is definitely stronger than the rangers!" TC said. "By what you guys said, they weren't able to even scratch Master Kaginz!" Shingo then slashed TC, who fell down.

"Dragon Fang!" Shingo shouted. He jumped up and plunged his sword into the ground, and then flames came up around him and blasted Articzap and Swilon. "Shooting Star!" He ran over to Viper and gave powerful a sideways slash that knocked Viper into Drazop, causing them to fly into a wall. "Banishing Blade!" He took a drink from his jug while holding his sword in front of him, he then spit out what he drank on his sword and lifted it up, which somehow caused many different symbols to appear in the air around the blade, he then swung his sword at Makicho, the Rhyhorn monster, and Shadow Ranger, which caused energy balls to come at them from the sword, and hit all three of them. "Your pain shall be twofold!" He ran at Sirpe as glowing white orbs surrounded him and his sword, and then he slashed Sirpe.

"What were those glowing lights?" Shadow Ranger asked. "What kind of attack was that?"

"That was my Armor Break; it lowers the defenses of whoever I use it on, but not permanently." Shingo replied. "Now to finish this! Tornado!" Wind surrounded Shingo and he started spinning around, he then launched the wind at Kaginz and all of his minions in the form of a tornado, which they were all captured in as it began to lift them into the air.

"Is that all?" Kaginz asked.

"No." Shingo said. He detached the jug on his side and threw it into the tornado.

"What will that do?" Kaginz asked right before the jug hit the tornado, when it hit, it caused the tornado to somehow catch on fire. After the attack ended, everyone in the flaming tornado landed on the ground, they hit the ground very hard, and somehow Shingo's jug was on the chain again. "Oh... That's what it does."

"Now to get out of here." Shingo said as green orbs, like the ones that made up his body appeared and circled around him, he then teleported away.

"Darn it." TC said. "That hurt."

"Am I the only one who noticed that Shingo mentioned Poke Rangers still being around?" Shadow Ranger asked. "That means there were Poke Rangers in his original time."

"I won't let him get away!" Kaginz shouted. "No one makes a fool out of me and gets away with it! Horlics!" The Horlics appeared. "You will go with Viper and TC to stop that guy!"

"Why Viper and me?" TC asked in a confused tone of voice.

"Because you two were hurt the least out of anyone here!" Kaginz replied.

**The Under**

Anthony, Alex, and Pikachu were practicing working with their ranger powers, and the other members of the resistance that had Pokemon, except Josh, were training their Pokemon, Secc was working on his next project, and Josh was still working on what he had started last chapter. The alarm went off and the rangers went to look at the orb, they saw Shingo get into a fighting stance and saw him begin to fight TC, Viper, and the Horlics at the Outskirt Stand.

"Ho-oh, who is that?" Anthony asked.

_"I don't know." _Ho-oh replied. _"But you should go help him."_

"Are you sure?" Mewtwo asked. "When I look at him I get the feeling that he could take on Kaginz's whole army and hold his own."

"We've still got to go." Alex replied. "Project Alpha Activate!"

_"Golden Force!"_ Pikachu shouted.

"Twilight Power!" Anthony shouted.

**Outskirt Stand**

"Shingo!" TC shouted. "Surrender now!"

"Didn't you learn your lesson when I defeated you guys and your friends a few minutes ago?" Shingo asked. "I guess some can't wait to die!" He shouted while charging at TC, but the Horlics got in his way, got slashed, and then multiplied while reforming. "What?" Alex, Pikachu, and Anthony appeared.

"TC and Viper, give up now and leave, or you will be destroyed!" Anthony shouted.

"Don't call me TC!" TC shouted as he threw a grenade at the rangers and Shingo, which Pikachu deflected with the Ho-oh shield back at them and exploded. Alex turned the Light of Hope into a blaster, and Anthony got out the Umbreon and Espeon Blasters, they, along with Pikachu using the Ho-oh Shield's blaster, and fired on the Horlics, destroying a lot of them.

"How did you do that?" Shingo asked. "When I attacked them, they regenerated and multiplied."

"They can only be destroyed by lasers." Pikachu replied while blasting.

"I wonder if this will work." Shingo said as he jumped up and plunged his sword into the ground, then flames came up around him and blasted the remaining Horlics, destroying them.

"That was awesome!" All three rangers shouted in excitement. TC and Viper charged and began to attack the rangers and Shingo.

"I can handle this!" Shingo shouted. He ran forward and sliced TC who fell down like the last time Shingo slashed him, but TC didn't get up this time.

"Ready Alex?" Anthony asked.

"Ready!" Alex replied as he turned the Light of Hope into a cannon. "Light of Hope, Cannon Mode!"

"Orre Cannon!" Anthony and Pikachu shouted as they formed the Orre Cannon.

"Fire!" All three rangers shouted as they blasted Viper, which caused an explosion.

**Kaginz's castle**

"No!" Kaginz shouted. "I won't let it end this way!" He sent energy down, which caused TC and Viper to grow.

**Outskirt Stand**

"I saw this coming." Pikachu said with a sigh. TC stomped closer to the rangers, which caused several rocks to fly up into the air because of the impact.

"Let's call the Zords!" Alex said to Anthony and Pikachu.

"No, let me handle this!" Shingo said as he ran forward and jumped on one of the rocks, he then jumped from rock to rock until he landed on Viper's head. "Your story ends here!" He then jumped up and brought his sword down, cutting Viper in half, causing Viper to explode.

"Viper!" TC shouted. "This is not good."

"It's about to get worse!" Donald shouted in ranger form as the Black Dragonite Zord arrived with him on top of its head. "Hyper Beam!" The Black Dragonite Zord blasted TC, which caused an explosion, but TC got up and teleported away.

**Kaginz's castle**

Everyone was upset over the fact that Viper was destroyed.

"I can't believe it." Kaginz said. "Viper was loyal to me, and because I brought Shingo back to life he died. I will get that Shingo for this!"

"But Master Kaginz." Shadow Ranger said. "We aren't strong enough to take Shingo down."

"We will just have to get stronger." Kaginz replied. "We won't attack again until we have recovered and are much stronger."

**The Under**

Shingo, Anthony, Alex, Pikachu, and Donald arrived at The Under.

"Ok, who are you?" Donald asked. "Are you some kind of hero?"

"I'm not a hero, I'm just a..." Shingo paused. "Shingo." Anthony's eyes went wide.

"What?" Jovi asked in confusion. "What's a Shingo?"

"It's my name." Shingo replied. He explained everything that happened at Kaginz's castle.

"You're Shingo, the Legendary Samurai Warrior?" Anthony asked in surprise. "I heard stories about you as a kid, but I didn't think that they were real!"

"So what are you going to do now?" Skrub asked.

"I plan on becoming a guardian to your Poke Rangers team." Shingo replied. "Of course, you'd have to agree."

"Yes!" Anthony shouted. "You'd be a big help."

"Wait! How do we know we can trust him?" Donald asked.

"If he is as strong as the legends say he is and if he would be evil, then back before he died he would have become ruler of the world at some point, but he never ruled the world!" Anthony replied. Shingo gave a small chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Anthony asked.

"At Kaginz castle, a ranger who looked like a blue version of your ranger form said the same thing to Kaginz almost word for word." Shingo replied. "You seem similar to him."

"What?" Anthony asked in surprise and anger. "I'm nothing like that fake, even if he is a clone of me!"

**Cipher Base**

"Yes!" A scientist shouted happily as he completed an experiment. Evice came over to check on him.

"Are they finished?" Evice asked.

"Yes, they are." The scientist replied. "Now we won't have to worry about the Poke Rangers or the resistance! There is only one question. Who will use these?"

"That is easy; the Hexagon Brothers will be the ones." Evice replied. The scientist's eyes went wide.

"Sir, you can't be serious, those guys are idiots!" The scientist said.

"I know, but they will work well together, and we need six people for this." Evice replied.

"Yes sir, I will call them in." The scientist said. He called the Hexagon Brothers, and they came into the room.

"Master Evice!" The red Hexagon Brother said. "We are ready, what task do you have for us?"

"We have created a way to fight against those Poke Rangers, they and that resistance have been so busy fighting that demon that they forgot about us." Evice replied as he handed the Hexagon Brothers a tray with six morphers on it. "We have obtained six Zords that hatched from some odd eggs that we found, and used their powers, along with another source that we came across, to create Poke Ranger Powers! I want you to become Poke Rangers and destroy the Orre Rangers!"

"Yes Master Evice!" All six of the Hexagon Brothers shouted as they each took a morpher.

**The Under**

The rangers had finished explaining everything to Shingo, and he walked off to another part of The Under, telling them that he'd be there to help if they needed him.

"Man, with this guy on our side we're going to clobber Kaginz!" Alex said with a grin.

"Ok guys, I think we deserve a break after all we've done lately." Anthony said. "There is a new restaurant that opened up called Mark's Place, and it also serves as a hang out spot. It's at Phenac City."

"Neat!" Alex exclaimed. "Let's go check it out!" The rangers and the resistance then teleported to Phenac City.

"That boy reminds me so much of them..." Shingo said as he had a flashback.

**Flashback, outside Fuchsia City**

An eighteen year old Shingo, along with a boy who looked like he was about seventeen years old, and a girl who looked like she was about sixteen years old were walking away from Fuchsia City. The boy had short, dark brown hair that was almost black, and he had brown eyes, he was wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes, the girl had long, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a light blue dress and dark blue shoes, along with a blue headband and glasses, but not ones that made her look geeky. The boy shook his head and sighed.

"You are far too trusting." The boy said to the girl.

"What, you expected me not to help that boy back there?" The girl asked. "He looked like he was starving, and with the shape his clothes were in, it looked like he was poor."

"It's not because you want to help people that I think you are too trusting." The boy replied. "It's because you are always getting tricked and taken advantage of by people like him that pretend to have it hard, not everyone is trustworthy, and you have to be careful!" The boy sighed, and then he grinned. "But the fact that you are innocent enough to want to believe that the people are telling the truth is one of the things that I love about you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she blushed. Shingo chuckled.

"What's so funny?" The girl asked.

"The fact that my best friends are a girl who is far too trusting, and a boy who is a lone wolf and is far too serious, who both are in love with each other." Shingo replied.

**End of Flashback, Phenac City**

The Rangers and the rest of the resistance arrived in Phenac City. They saw 'Mark's Place' and they went in.

"Hello." A boy wearing carpenter pants, a black shirt, and a necklace that was 10 karat gold, said. He had golden hair with green eyes. "I'm Mark Sanders the owner of Mark's Place. How may I-." He began before he saw Anthony and Pikachu. "Anthony! Pikachu! How are you two?"

"How do you know this guy?" Jovi asked Anthony.

"Pikachu and I met him in Kanto right before we challenged the Elite Four." Anthony replied. "It's good to see you."

"Hey where's that girl that was traveling with you?" Mark asked. "You know, that girlfriend of yours, I think her name was Randi?" Anthony got a sad look in his eyes and looked down. Donald put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Pikachu and Alex looked ready to kill, which was odd for Alex.

"Don't go there." Alex replied. "It brings up too many painful memories for Anthony."

"Ok." Mark said while shrugging. "I'm still curious, but I don't want to upset any of my friends. I here you are leading a resistance, and knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised if you were one of the Orre Rangers as well." They had been walking while talking, and by that point they were in a part of the restaurant that was far away from everyone else, and he was speaking quietly, so no one outside the group heard. Everyone in the group got nervous and surprised looks on their faces, they quickly hid it, but it wasn't fast enough. "I knew it, don't worry, I won't tell anyone." They all relaxed. "Now come on and order something!"

**End of Chapter**

Bet you didn't see that last part coming, no not the part about Mark owning 'Mark's place', I mean about him knowing Anthony and Pikachu already and figuring out their secret, as well as Alex and Pikachu looking ready to kill, and another person from Anthony's past being revealed. Mark won't become a ranger until season 2. I had Shingo say the names of his attacks the first time so that you guys would know what they were. Don't worry about Shingo being too powerful, I have ways of balancing that. Just who is this Randi that Mark mentioned? Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out! I bet you guys are expecting Shingo to reply to this chapter's reviews, well he won't, it will be Alex. Please review!


	15. Chapter 14: Crystal Revealed

I don't own Power Rangers or Pokemon. I do own Alex, even though I sent him to Psyduck Ranger.

"talking"

Description of what's going on or something a character is doing.

'thoughts usually, but there are some exceptions'

_"Translated Pokemon Speech"_

Pokedex

/beginning or end of a battle/

Chapter 14: Crystal Revealed

**Mark's Place**

Anthony, Pikachu, Jovi, Skrub, Alex, and Donald were sitting down waiting for their food; it had been a couple days since they met Shingo. Kaginz had his forces hadn't attacked since then. They had given Mark a communicator, and had finally given one to Donald.

"I'm worried." Donald said. "Kaginz hasn't attacked in a while, so who knows what he is planning."

"Agreed." Anthony replied.

"By the way, I've decided that I want to change my morphing call." Alex said suddenly. "It's going to be Project Alpha, Initiate." Everyone sweat dropped.

"That was random." Jovi said.

"Yeah, Josh is supposed to be the random one." Skrub agreed.

"I can also be pretty random." Alex replied with a grin. Mark came in with their orders.

"Ok guys, dig in." Mark said. They began eating and Mark sat down with them since at the moment there were no customers waiting to be served. Their communicators suddenly started beeping when they were about half-way finished.

_"You've got to be kidding me." _Pikachu said with a sigh. They went to an area where no one could see them.

"What's up?" Anthony asked.

_"Rangers, we have an emergency."_ Ho-oh replied.

"So, Kaginz has finally started up again." Alex said.

_"No, actually, it is a group of rangers doing it, and I don't sense Kaginz's energy coming from them, they are attacking Gateon Port."_ Ho-oh replied again. Everyone was surprised.

"But how is this possible?" Anthony asked in confusion. "Rangers are supposed to be the good guys; Shadow Ranger is an exception since he was created by one of Kaginz's monsters, but if they weren't created by him, and are evil, then what evil force created their powers, and how?"

_"I don't know, but you guys have to get over there."_ Ho-oh replied.

"Right." Anthony replied all four rangers left Phenac City. "Ready guys?" All three nodded.

"Project Alpha, Initiate!" Alex shouted.

_"Golden Force!"_Pikachu shouted.

"Twilight Power!" Anthony shouted.

"Black Dragonite Power!" Donald shouted. They morphed and teleported to Gateon Port.

**Gateon Port**

The rangers arrived and saw the evil rangers. There was a red one with a Vulpix helmet, a blue one with a Sharpedo helmet, a green on with a Nuzleaf helmet, a purple one with a Gligar helmet, a yellow one with a Sandshrew helmet, and a brown one with an Eevee helmet. All six of their suits were in the style of Cipher Uniforms.

"That's enough!" Anthony shouted.

"Who are you?" The red ranger asked.

"Alpha Ranger!" Alex shouted while posing.

"Golden Pikachu Ranger!" Pikachu shouted, while also posing.

"Twilight Ranger!" Anthony shouted, posing as well.

"Black Dragonite Ranger! Wanderer of Orre!" Donald shouted as he posed. The Crystal Ranger teleported in.

"Crystal Suicune Ranger!" The Crystal Ranger shouted while posing.

"Now who are you?" Anthony asked.

"Glad you asked." The Red Ranger replied. "Sound off! One! Red Vulpix Ranger!"

"Two! Blue Sharpedo Ranger!" The Blue Ranger shouted.

"Three! Green Nuzleaf Ranger!" The Green Ranger shouted.

"Four! Purple Gligar Ranger!" The Purple Ranger shouted.

"Five! Yellow Sandshrew Ranger!" The Yellow Ranger shouted.

"Six! Brown Eevee Ranger!" The Brown Ranger shouted. The good rangers got ready to fight, but what happened next made all of them face fault.

"Seven! Red Vulpix Ranger!" The Red Ranger shouted again.

"Eight! Blue Sharpedo Ranger!" The Blue Ranger shouted again. Anthony and Pikachu by this time knew who they were, and the two groaned while the Hexagon Ranger kept going on.

"Why did it have to be these guys?" Pikachu asked.

"Who are these guys?" Donald asked. "Are they really this stupid?"

"Yes." Anthony replied with a sigh. "Why did it have to be these idiots?"

"They work for Cipher." Pikachu explained to the others. "Their names are Resix, Blusix, Greesix, Purpsix, Yellosix, and Browsix."

"You're kidding, right?" The Crystal Ranger asked. "What kind of parents would give those names to their children?"

"Sadly, he's not." Anthony replied.

"As if we didn't have enough trouble with Kaginz, now we have to deal with rangers created by Cipher as well!" Donald said in annoyance.

"Thirty two! Blue Sharpedo Ranger!" Blusix shouted.

"Wait!" Resix shouted. "There are only supposed to be six of us!"

"He finally noticed that they kept going on and counted themselves multiple times." Alex said while shaking his head slowly. Anthony and Pikachu sighed.

"Don't be so sure." Anthony replied.

"That must mean that many more people have decided to join us!" Resix declared. "With thirty two of us, we can't lose!" Everyone except for Anthony and Pikachu face faulted, those two didn't because they saw it coming.

"You idiots!" Donald shouted in annoyance. "There are only six of you! You counted each of yourselves multiple times!"

"What?" Greesix asked.

"Let's count again to be sure." Purpsix said, and the three rangers who hadn't been in Orre at the start of the fanfiction face faulted again as the Hexagon Rangers began counting again.

"That's it!" Donald shouted. "Let's get them! Dragon Sword!" His sword appeared.

"Light of Hope, Cannon Mode!" Alex shouted as the Light of Hope turned into a cannon, but not the same one as before, this one was one attached to his arm, like Samus's cannon.

"Water Gun!" The Crystal Ranger shouted as her blaster appeared.

"Pika Lance!" Pikachu shouted as his lance appeared.

"Twilight Sword!" Anthony shouted as his sword appeared. All five good rangers charged at the Hexagon Rangers.

"Vulpix Sword!" Resix shouted as a sword with a reddish-orangish blade appeared in his right hand, it had seven tails on the hilt.

"Sharpedo Fins!" Blusix shouted as a sharp fin appeared on both of his arms.

"Seed Blasters!" Greesix shouted as two brown blasters with green stripes on them appeared in his hands.

"Gligar Claws!" Purpsix shouted as his hands turned into claws.

"Sandshrew Shield!" Yellosix shouted as a shield with the same pattern as a Sandshrew's body appeared in his left hand.

"Eevee Rifle!" Browsix shouted as a set of blasters appeared, which connected to form a rifle that he held with both hands.

"Vulp- wait, it's already in my hands, how did this happen?" Resix asked, which caused Donald, Alex, and the Crystal Ranger to face fault again while running at the Hexagon Rangers. Anthony slashed Resix with his sword, while Pikachuspun his lance around above him and brought it down on Yellosix. The others got up. Alex went up against Browsix, the Crystal Ranger went against Blusix, Pikachu continued to fight Yellosix, Donald went up against both Purpsix and Greesix at the same time, and Anthony continued to fight against Resix.

"Let's do this!" Alex shouted.

"Fire!" Both Alex and Browsix shouted as they blasted at each other, they both dodged, then kept firing at each other and dodging.

"Take this!" Donald shouted as he blocked a slash from Purpsix with his sword, then slashed him in return, and turned around in time to deflect the blasts shot from the Seed Blasters. The Crystal Ranger started blasting at Blusix, who then started cutting through the high powered blasts of water and slashed her. Pikachu attempted to hit Yellosix with the Pika Lance again, but was blocked by the Sandshrew Shield.

"Heh, you forgot about the fact that Ground types are immune to Electric attacks when you went after me, didn't you?" Yellosix asked.

"No, I could never forget about that." Pikachu said with a smirk, which couldn't be seen by anyone, as he hit Yellosix with a roundhouse kick, knocking him back a good distance. "I knew I could use your overconfidence in this situation to my advantage."

"Good one." Donald said as he blocked another slash from Purpsix.

"When you share a mind link with that guy, you get pretty good at that kind of stuff." Pikachu said as he pointed at Anthony, who was locked in a clash of blades with Resix. The Crystal Ranger blasted Yellosix, who had gotten up and charged at Pikachu, then blocked a slash from Blusix's fins with a shield made of unmeltable ice. She was then hit by a shot from Greesix with the Seed Blasters, while Pikachu was blasted by Browsix using the Eevee Rifle.

"Hey!" Alex said as one of his blasts hit Browsix, which sent Browsix flying. "Keep your attention on your own battle!" He was then slashed in the back by Blusix.

"That was dirty." Donald said. "Even at my worst, I never attacked someone from behind."

"We're evil, what do you expect?" Blusix asked.

"Touché." Donald said as he started defending against all five at once, since the others were trying to recover.

"You're pretty strong." Resix said, amazed.

"Thanks, can't say the same about you though." Anthony replied. Resix got angry and put more force into overpowering Anthony's sword with his own. Anthony suddenly slid out of the way, causing Resix to get off balance, and then Anthony slashed him. Anthony and Donald got back to back.

"Darn it!" Donald shouted in frustration. "We're outnumbered! Have any ideas?"

"Nope." Anthony replied. "But I'm not going down without a fight!" Donald nodded.

"Right behind you!" Donald said in determination.

"You don't stand a chance!" Resix said as all of the Hexagon Rangers started laughing. "Once we're done with you, we'll take all of your Pokemon, and turn them into Shadow Pokemon to be our slaves. Then Cipher will take over Orre, and after that, the whole world will be ruled by our leader."

"Before that however, we're going to destroy your friends right in front of your very eyes, slowly, and painfully." Browsixsaid with a sneer. Anthony and Donald went wide eyed, but of course no one could see it. A pulse of energy came from Anthony, but it was so small that no one there could feel it.

"No!" Anthony and Donald shouted as Resix went to where Alex, Pikachu, and the Crystal Ranger were lying, Alex was just barely on his feet, while the other two were still struggling to get up.

"Which one to kill first?" Resixsaid while looking at them. Anthony and Donald charged to save their friends, but were intercepted by the other Hexagon Rangers. The pulse from Anthony got stronger, and now there was a faint golden glow coming from him, but it was so faint that no one saw it. "I'll start with this one!" Resix slashed Pikachu, causing him to scream. He then started to continuously stab Pikachu, causing him to scream in pain several times.

"No!" Anthony shouted in anger as the glow disappeared, and instead a dark aura appeared around him, getting stronger with each scream from Pikachu.

**The Under**

Ho-oh, Deoxys, and the resistance were watching the fight, when suddenly Mewtwo went pale, and Deoxys gasped.

"Oh no!" Mewtwo shouted. "Those idiots did it now!"

_"What's going on?" _Ho-oh asked.

_"An aura, just like a Shadow Pokemon's, has appeared around Anthony!" _Deoxys replied.

"What!?" Everyone in the resistance shouted in surprise.

**Kaginz's castle**

Kaginz's forces were working on getting stronger, when suddenly Shadow Ranger gasped and looked towards Pokemon Earth in fear.

"Oh crud!" Shadow Ranger shouted.

"What's wrong?" Kaginz asked in confusion.

"I need to go down to Pokemon Earth!" Shadow Ranger replied.

"Why?" Kaginz asked.

"Because if I don't, we're all doomed!" Shadow Ranger replied. "Don't follow me!" He teleported down.

"What was that about?" TC asked.

"I don't know." Kaginz said as he looked at the spot that Shadow Ranger was at in confusion.

**Gateon Port**

Resix was still stabbing Pikachu, but was attacking Alex and the Crystal Ranger as well. The dark aura around Anthony kept getting stronger and stronger until he suddenly screamed in anger.

"I'm going to kill you!" Anthony shouted, which caused every ranger in the area, both good and bad, to look at him in surprise. The Mewtwo ears on his helmet slid down to the area slightly above his ears, then His arms and legs changed shape to look like a Mewtwo's arms and legs, then a tube like thing, just like the one that a Mewtwo has attached from a spot on the back of its head to a spot on its back, then appeared in the mentioned spots on Anthony's body, next he suddenly grew a tail like a Mewtwo's. His suit suddenly seemed to become his real body as the mouth part became a real mouth, and the visor on his helmet turned into two glowing eyes, which were glaring at the Hexagon Rangers.

"What the heck is going on?" Donald asked in surprise.

"Uh-oh." Alex, Pikachu, and the Crystal Ranger all said at the same time in fear. Alex, Pikachu, and Donald didn't notice that the Crystal Ranger also responded.

**The Under**

"What's going on?" Eagun asked in confusion.

"It's called Dark Rage." Mewtwo replied as he watched the battle with fear.

_"Dark Rage?" _Ho-oh asked as everyone looked at Mewtwo.

"Dark Rage is a mode that dad goes into when he becomes completely enraged." Mewtwo explained. "Very little can bring him to this point of anger, and I've only seen him go into Dark Rage once, and I wish I never did."

_"What do you mean?" _Ho-oh asked in confusion. _"What happens?"_

**Gateon Port**

"Anthony gets very sadistic, and takes pleasure in causing pain to whatever brought him to the point of Dark Rage." Pikachu explained to Donald.

"The main things that get him to this point is torturing or killing a close friend of his or one of his family members, making him relive painful memories over and over, and finally, and one other thing that caused him to have a great hatred of the Unknown." Alex continued.

"Wait a minute; he hates things that he doesn't know about?" Donald asked. "That makes no sense."

"No, I mean Unknown as in the kind of Pokemon known as Unknown." Alex replied.

"His grudge towards Shadow Ranger has nothing on this." Pikachu continued. "In this state he has a hard time telling friend from foe. He won't mind hurting his friends if they get in his way, but he won't do any lasting damage, and like I said, that's if they are his friends! If he doesn't like them or is neutral towards them, then he won't be able to tell them from his current enemies at all, even though he'll be able to pick out the specific ones that made him go into Dark Rage!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Donald replied. Anthony started laughing manically.

"Prepare to die!" Anthony shouted as he ran forward. He knocked all of the Hexagon Rangers out of his way except for Resix, who he froze with his psychic powers. He continued to laugh. "Let's see how you like it." He made the Twilight Sword, which disappeared when he had started going into Dark Rage mode, reappear. Anthony began stabbing Resix while laughing at his screams of pain. Everyone watching was horrified, Donald even went out of sight, threw up, and then came back at one point.

"How can you watch that without puking?" Donald asked the other three.

"Pikachu and I have seen him like this before, and we knew something like this was coming." Alex explained, but he still looked like he was going to puke, although no one could see it.

**The Under**

Donald's actions were the same as most of the resistance.

_"This is disturbing." _Ho-oh said, disturbed by what Anthony was doing to Resix.

"It's not over yet." Mewtwo responded while watching the orb.

**Gateon Port**

Resix was gasping and in great pain. Anthony suddenly stopped stabbing, by that point Resix couldn't stand up.

"Ok, now on to the next part." Anthony said as he began laughing again. "You made me watch my friends suffer; now I'll do the same to you!" The Hexagon Rangers who weren't tortured by Anthony screamed at that point.

"Run away!" Yellosix shouted as they tried to do just that, but Anthony held out his left arm to where they were, and trapped them with his psychic powers.

"Thought you could get away from me did you?" Anthony asked as he laughed again. "Don't worry; I won't kill you… at least not right away. I'll make you suffer, then I'll kill Resix as slowly and painfully as I can, and then I will kill you." Nobody there doubted he would after seeing what Anthony did to Resix. Anthony started closing his fingers into a fist slowly, which caused the pressure from his psychic powers around the Hexagon Rangers that he was holding to increase. They all screamed in pain, and then Shadow Ranger arrived.

"Twilight Ranger!" Shadow Ranger shouted as he arrived.

"Oh, this just gets better and better." Anthony said with a sadistic grin. "I get to destroy these rangers along with you in the same day." Anthony made the Twilight Sword disappear, then pointed his right arm at Shadow Ranger, and used his psychic powers to lift Shadow Ranger into the air. "Prepare to die, fake!"

"Stop this; don't you realize you're scaring your friends?" Shadow Ranger asked. Anthony looked over and saw the others, was able to sense what they were feelings were at that moment because of the power boost he had in this form and he could tell that they were terrified. "Would your parents want to see you this way?" Anthony's eyes widened and then turned back from glowing to their natural appearance. He let Shadow Ranger and the Hexagon Rangers go, and then he looked around at the damage he'd done to the Hexagon Rangers. He then held his hands in front of his face.

"N-no." Anthony said in horror about what he did. He turned back from Dark Rage to his normal form, and then collapsed on the ground as he de-morphed.

"Anthony!" All of the good rangers shouted as they ran towards him. The Hexagon Rangers moved away from Anthony.

"Is he ok?" Donald asked Pikachu, who got to Anthony first.

"Yeah, he just passed out." Pikachu replied. "He'll be back up in a little bit." The Hexagon Rangers heard that and walked towards the good rangers.

"Oh, so he won't be up for a little bit, will he?" Greesix said with a sneer.

"That means now's the perfect time to kill you, and then him, since he can't go into that mode while asleep!" Purpsix declared.

"I don't think so." Donald said. "Anthony weakened you, now we can finish you off with no problems."

"I'm right behind you!" The Crystal Ranger said while stepping beside Donald.

"Don't forget about me!" Alex shouted as he ran up to them.

"You can't forget about me!" Pikachu declared while stepping up to be beside the others.

"There are only four of you, and thirty two of us! We still hold the advantage!" Resix declared.

"For the last time, there are only six of you!" Donald shouted; he was really starting to get annoyed at that point.

"Make that five to six." Shadow Ranger said while stepping up beside the good rangers. "I'm going to be teaming up with the Orre Rangers for this battle." Everyone looked at Shadow Ranger in surprise.

"Why are you siding with us?" Crystal Ranger asked.

"I have my reasons." Shadow Ranger replied.

"Make that six to six." Shingo said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Now, there are an even amount of us." Pikachu pointed out. "Are you still feeling good about your chances at defeating us?" Truthfully, the Hexagon Rangers were terrified, but they weren't going to show it.

"No way, we'll still defeat you!" Blusix declared.

"Make that seven to six!" Mewtwo said as he teleported beside the good rangers and Shadow Ranger. Mewtwo then looked at the Crystal Ranger. The Hexagon Rangers were beyond terrified at this point.

"Run away!" Browsix shouted as the Hexagon Rangers did just that.

"Well, that was anti-climatic." Shadow Ranger replied. He turned around to leave, but as he passed Anthony, he slipped a note into one of Anthony's pockets, but he was so sneaky about it that nobody saw. After taking a few more steps, Shadow Ranger teleported away.

'Why didn't he teleport in the first place?' Donald wondered. 'Why did he take those steps before hand?' While Donald was wondering that, Mewtwo was up to something else.

"Hi Sarah! Good to see you again!" Mewtwo said while going over to the Crystal Ranger.

"Sarah!" Pikachu and Alex shouted in surprise as they de-morphed.

"You mean you didn't know?" Mewtwo asked.

"No, it was supposed to be a secret!" The newly identified Crystal Ranger said with a sigh as she de-morphed. She had long, blond hair and was wearing a light blue shirt with a matching skirt, but had light blue shorts under the skirt. "How did you know, anyway?"

"I thought it was obvious." Mewtwo replied. Donald de-morphed.

"Why do you think I was wearing a cloak whenever I interacted with you guys?" Sarah asked.

"Am I missing something here?" Donald asked. "Who is this girl?"

"This is Sarah." Alex replied, introducing Donald to Sarah. "She was part of the group that was traveling with Anthony when I joined in Hoenn. She joined while Josh, Pikachu, and Anthony were in Johto. Sarah, this is Donald, Anthony and _Randi_ told you about him, but he's changed." Alex had venom in his voice when he said the name Randi.

**The Under**

"Again with this Randi!" Skrub shouted. "Who is she, and what connection does she have with Anthony and Donald?"

"I don't know, but I doubt we'll get anything out of them right now." Jovi replied. "They'll tell us eventually." At that moment the Rangers teleported into The Under, with Alex and Sarah holding Anthony up.

"Let's get him onto a bed." Sarah said.

"Yeah." Alex replied, leading they way to Anthony's room. When they got in, they put him down on the bed. They went back to where the others were just in time to see Josh leaving the inventing room.

"Sarah! What the heck are you doing here?" Josh shouted in surprise.

"I'm the Crystal Ranger." Sarah replied. "It was supposed to be a secret, but somehow Mewtwo figured out and blabbed it."

"Wait until Anthony hears!" Josh exclaimed.

"He already knows." Sarah replied as everybody looked at her. "He found out back when he freed me from Sirpe's mind control, but I asked him to keep it a secret."

"So, did you come to Orre for?" Alex asked. "I thought you were looking for Anthony's family."

"I could ask the same of you." Sarah replied.

"Touché." Alex replied. "I came because Anthony asked for my help. I'm going to be staying until Orre's first Pokemon Contest is over, and then I'm going back to Johto to continue searching."

"I couldn't find anything in the Orange Islands, so I decided to come here since I knew Anthony, Pikachu, and Josh were in the region, and I wanted to participate in Orre's first Pokemon Contest." Sarah replied.

"So, both of you two are going to be in?" Josh asked. "Maybe I should join."

"You're more of a battler than a coordinator." Sarah replied while looking at Josh.

"Yeah, but Alex and yourself will both be in it, and Alex is leaving soon, so I want to do this." Josh said. "I'm sure Anthony will say the same thing. By the way, where is he?"

"He went into Dark Rage, and was so horrified by what he did that he passed out." Alex replied as Josh got a worried look on his face.

"What happened?" Josh asked. "It must have been big to make him go into that mode." Sarah began to explain what happened.

**Inside Anthony's dream**

Anthony was in a field not far from Pallet Town.

"How did I get here?" Anthony wondered out loud. He looked around and saw two figures standing nearby looking at each other, one was a small child, but the child's face was blurry, and he couldn't make out what the child looked like, but the child was shaking in fear, and the other figure was so blurry that he couldn't tell anything except that it was much taller than the child. The image faded out as Anthony woke up.

**The Under, Anthony's room**

Anthony woke up suddenly and sat up.

"What was that about?" Anthony wondered out loud. He then left his room and heard voices.

"So Shadow Ranger brought Anthony to his senses, and helped you protect him from those evil rangers once he passed out?" Josh asked in surprise. Donald had left by then. Anthony's eyes went wide as he heard this.

"He did what?" Anthony asked in surprise. Everyone turned around to see Anthony.

"Yeah, he helped protect you for some reason." Sarah replied.

"Hey, wait, why aren't you wearing your cloak?" Anthony asked.

"Mewtwo somehow found out and blabbed it." Sarah replied.

"I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret." Mewtwo said innocently.

"Hey, Anthony, Sarah and Alex are both going to compete in the contest coming up, and I'm thinking of signing up as well." Josh said. "Why don't you join in?"

"Good idea, it could help me create new strategies for battle." Anthony replied. "Although I'm sure Alex and Sarah could beat us both into the ground when it comes to contests."

"That just might be proven." Sarah said while looking at Anthony. "Orre's added on a new twist."

"Yeah, considering how much Orre focuses on double battles, I'm not surprised." Alex replied. "The twist is that all of Orre's contests will be tag team in the second stage, and this one will have the partners be chosen randomly."

_"Yes, it will certainly be interesting." _The voice of a female Pokemon said. Because of the translator that was made by Secc a while ago, every human could understand her. Anthony, Pikachu, Josh, and Mewtwo all recognized the voice, even though Josh was never able to understand her, and they were surprised at that she was there.

"Suicune!" Anthony exclaimed. "Good to see you."

_"Yes, it's good to see you too." _Suicune replied with a smirk.

"Wow!" Jovi shouted in joy. "I heard that the legendary hero of Orre, Wes, once captured her!"

"How is he legendary?" Josh asked. "That only happened six years ago."

"By the way, I'm going to be taking part in the contest as well." Jovi said as everyone in The Under began talking.

**Lengon City, the day of the contest**

The resistance, except for Anthony were walking through Lengon City, a city that was only built a few months earlier, the Contest Stadium was built in that city. Lengon City was much larger than Phenac City, and had a similar climate. Anthony was at the Pokemon Center.

"Wow, this place is big!" Sarah said in amazement.

"Hey, why doesn't Anthony have Pikachu with him?" Josh said suddenly while looking at Pikachu.

"I was letting Pikachu hang around you guys since Alex will be going soon." Anthony replied while coming up behind them.

"Hey, what were you doing anyway?" Sarah asked.

"You'll see." Anthony replied with a small grin. He had a Poke Ball in his right hand.

**Lengon City, Contest Stadium**

Anthony, Josh, Sarah, Alex, and Jovi were standing in the middle of the room with the other Coordinators. Pikachu was on Anthony's shoulder.

"Wow, There's a lot of people here!" Sarah said in excitement as she saw how many Coordinators were taking part in the contest.

"There sure are." A familiar voice said, the group all turned around to see Donald.

"What are you doing here?" Anthony asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Donald asked. "Wherever one of us goes, the other will eventually follow. I heard that you were going to be competing so I decided to get involved."

"Well, I guess we'll see each other in the tournament." Anthony replied.

**After the first round, in the hallway**

Everyone in the group made it into the finals. The other two people to make it in were a girl named Fiora and a girl named Rowena. Fiora wore black knee-length boots, black elbow-length gloves with weird markings on the back of the areas that her hands were at, a yellow shirt with a Ninetales on it, a yellow with yellow shorts underneath, a blue cap, and sunglasses that were so dark that her eyes couldn't be seen. She had blond hair that completely covered the area of her ears, making it so that her ears couldn't be seen. Rowena had black hair that appeared to be about two feet long, which she often used to hide her face. She about six foot. She was wearing a white vest top that showed her navel, and a pair of black jeans. She was also wearing a badge depicting a Ralts, entirely colored pink

Alex came in first place during the first round, Sarah came in second, Jovi came in third, Fiora came in fourth, Josh came in fifth, Donald came in sixth, Anthony came in seventh, and Rowena came in last. Everyone in the group was walking down the hallway; Josh was in the front of the group.

"Wow, not like you to get seventh place in anything, Anthony." Josh commented.

"Yeah, I personally prefer battles over contests." Anthony replied. He noticed that Donald looked happy about something. "Hey, Donald, what are you so happy about?"

"I've finally done better than you at something! Of course I'm happy." Donald replied. "Of course, I agree with you about liking battles better than contests." They went to go around the corner of the path they were on, but Josh accidentally bumped into Fiora, knocking her down.

"Sorry about that." Josh said as he held out his hand to help her up. She took it and pulled herself up.

"N-no problem, I wasn't watching where I was going." She replied with a blush. Nobody, not even Pikachu, noticed Anthony staring at Fiora, because he had noticed something odd about her.

'What the-' Anthony thought. 'Who or what is she?'

"Well hello there cutie!" A female voice said. Rowena said as she walked to the group.

'Please, don't let her be one of my fangirls!' Anthony and Donald both thought at the same time. Their prayers were answered as she walked past them and hugged Alex, who stammered and blushed.

"My name is Rowena, and you're Alex, right?" Rowena asked.

"Y-yes, n-nice to m-meet y-you." Alex said with a stutter, still blushing.

"Yes!" Donald exclaimed. "I think I speak for both Anthony and myself when I say that I'm glad that she isn't one of our fangirls." Anthony nodded.

"By the way, I saw some girls holding banners saying 'The official Anthony and Donald fangirlassociation' outside." Fiora said. Both Anthony and Donald paled when they heard that. Suddenly the group that Fiora saw came around the corner.

"Oh crud/*censored*!" Anthony and Donald yelled respectively as they ran away.

"Wait! What about the contest!?" Sarah asked.

"We'll catch up with you later!" Anthony shouted back. The fangirls ran past the group, but they bumped Fiora into Josh accidentally. They both fell over with Fiora on top... and their lips touching. Both blushed, parted, and got up quickly.

**At the Cipher Base**

Evice was checking up on progress. He went over to a scientist.

"Is it ready yet?" He asked.

"Yes sir!" The scientist replied. He brought out a stack of cards. "As ordered, we made a device that made copies of the monsters on the cards that the author and one of his friends made for a game, then we created a device to make them real."

"Excellent. I wonder who I should choose first." Evice wondered out loud. He took a look through the cards. "Hm, X-droids, they sound interesting." He placed the card in the device, then activated the device. Soon the room was filled with humanoid beings that all had two horns on their heads and an X on their chests. Some of them were holding two handed swords, others were dual wielding swords, and the others were wielding beam swords. "Now go to Lengon City to, I've heard that that annoying resistance is there, capture them, and destroy anyone that gets in your way!"

**Lengon City Contest Stadium. After The tournament**

Josh and Fiora were in the center of the stage as they were being applauded for winning the tournament.

"Darn, I was hoping to win this one." Alex said with a sigh. Donald put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it; you were just unlucky with how the teams were set up. You ran circles around us, at least." Donald said as Jovi nodded. Suddenly the ground started shaking; everyone looked around, trying to figure out what was happening. Suddenly the X-droids appeared and started attacking.

"What the heck are those things?!" Josh shouted.

"Who knows, but we've got to do something." Anthony replied. He took out his laser, as did everyone else in the resistance (along with Donald and Alex), and then they started firing.

"Fiora! Get out of here!" Josh shouted. "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"But what about you?!" Fiora asked.

"I'll be ok, just get to safety!" Josh replied.

"No! I won't leave you!" Fiora said stubbornly. "What if you get hurt!?"

"We deal with this kind of stuff all of the time." Josh replied. "It's all a part of being in a resistance fighting against three evil syndicates and a demon."

"Josh, let me tell you from experience, you won't win this one." Anthony replied. "Now let's do this! Everyone, come on out!" He shouted, throwing several Poke Balls. Everyone else followed his lead and threw their Poke Balls, and everyone's Pokemon came out.

**A little bit away from the city, on a hill**

A person wearing a green cloak was standing on the cliff, looking down at the battle. His left arm was dangling limply at his side.

"Interesting." The cloaked figure mumbled. "What are X-droids doing here? Never mind, time to fight!" A two handed sword appeared in his right hand in a flash of light, which he wielded in that hand with no problems. He jumped down, ran towards the battle, and then began slicing the X-droids in half as he ran towards Lengon City.

**End of Chapter**

This isn't the point where I intended to stop, but I decided I would, and that I'd split this chapter in two. I would have been done the whole thing by now, but my computer kept crashing on me, causing me to lose most of the chapter. I'll show the contest itself at a later date on Orre Chronicles. This was originally going to be the final chapter that Alex was going to be in before leaving, but since I've split it, he'll be around for another chapter. Sarah will reply to reviews this time.


End file.
